Isabella & Abrielle
by WheresMyBones
Summary: Abrielle and her older sister Isabella move to Forks to live with their father Charlie. AU revamping of Twilight with a few new characters thrown in the mix. Does not follow all cannons.
1. Homeward Bound

**Isabella & Abrielle**

Story Description: Abrielle and her older sister Isabella move to Forks to live with their father Charlie while their mother is traveling with her new husband Phil. The life they once lived with the Mother will change when introduced to the smaller school. How will it differ. Will they find the home and life they didn't know they were looking for. This is a AU revamping of Twilight with a few new characters thrown in the mix. Follows these Cannons: E/OC, B/JB, A/J, R/Em, C/Es

Disclaimer- I bow down to the original. I do not own Twilight or its characters. Just own Abrielle.

A/N- Sorry for those who received emails about updates. Chapters 1-8 are only getting minor editing. The new Chapter 9 is finished and will be uploaded tonight or tomorrow. Also Character pics are on profile.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Homeward Bound **

* * *

Here we are on our way to Dad's. I am not sure how I feel. Dad is a lot like me. We are quiet for the most part except around the right people. My sister Bella is a mixture of our parents. She looks like Mom mostly and has some of Dad's moods. Mom and I had our run ins though. She is a bit flighty and I am not the best to handle her. I have a hard time controlling my emotions when she gets a bit to needy. She wants details and every thought I or Bella has on a subject that she is zero in on. Her favorite is boys. Needless to say Bella and I have been not too helpful on that. Neither one of us has had or ever shown interest in any that have crossed our paths. With me it may be important to point out that I am a bit different or odd as I heard in the whispers at school. I skipped a grade. Instead of going into ninth after eight, I went straight to tenth. Bella tried to look out for me, but she was not exactly the one up for the job. She herself was very accident prone. I played doctor a lot. I cleaned up all her cut. The funny thing is we are total opposites with blood. She can not handle the smell or sight of it. I on the other hand can handle both when there is a job to be done. I can bypass all the queasiness associated with it. It is like it does not exist.

Beyond my intellect, I am a bit different. I am not sure how to define it. I like to think I am a witch, but Harry Potter does not exist know matter how much his fan base wishes. I just noticed over the years odd coincidence. When I get really angry or sad and wish for something, it sometimes comes true. There was this time when I worked at the local grocery store, the baker became very forward to me at a gathering outside of work. He tried to do somethings that are highly inappropriate. I wished he would burn for what he did to me. Not too much time pass after I stopped working there and I found out from my mother that he set himself on fire on his front lawn. Odd right? There was this girl that was saying some very rotten things about me. I can handle the ribs and remarks, but it was going far beyond the norm. I got fed up and wished for her to have a bad year leaving it up to fate to decide her punishment. What a bad year she had. She lost her boyfriend to her best friend, got sent to rehab for underage drinking, got caught cheating at school, gained weight, and her dog died. That is only what I heard, there could have been more repercussions of my wish. I don't know what you would say I am or anything really. It is just strange. I hid this from my family. They would not be too happy. Its not like it happens all the time. I don't get really mad or sad often.

I find it hard to fit in sometimes. I am almost two years younger than most the kids. I am fifteen with my birthday is a little over four months away. Bella is seventeen. She will turn eighteen at the beginning of our senior year.

Our belongings collected over the years sits in the back of the truck Dad bought Bella. We both really did not have many things we needed to move. Books were the main for both of us. We both have a love a reading. She likes the classics. I on the other hand read those and enjoy them, but I love fantasy and mystery. I also have a section on true crime. Dad thinks that I either end up like him and go into law enforcement or medical because of my stellar science grades. Maybe I will combine the two. CSI programs are shows I watch regularly. Other than my books I have two musical instruments, my violin and guitar.

We are finally only a few meters from our new home. A small smile can be seen on my face. Bells looks over for a second before watching the road. I am excited now. As the house comes into view, I notice nothing has changed and the cruiser is parked in the driveway. We leave our stuff and head right in to greet Dad. Bella uses her key and pushes the door open.

"Dad are you sitting there watching the game? How can you not have heard Bella's truck arrive it sound so much like a plane coming in."

His face shows signs of a smile. "Girls, your here. I thought I heard you land" Bella and I walk up and hug Dad together.

After we sat down for a second Dad helps us cart our belongings up the stairs into our childhood room. It is like a testament to the years we have used it and never changed anything. It was not a big room, It had room for two beds a dresser, bookcase and a desk. It looks like we might need more storage, possible another dresser. We are not clothes horses, but we will have some bulkier items since it gets colder up here than in Phoenix. Bells is not going to like that. Shopping will have to be on our agenda for this weekend. Our size is not too far off so we could share clothes if needed. She is a little shorter than me, but not by much. Our appearances do vary. She has the wavy chestnut brown hair Renee has where I have Charlie's straight dark brown. She has Dad's chocolate brown eyes, where I have Grandma Swans navy blue eyes. We are both amazingly pale considering we lived in endless sunshine for years.

Sleeping was hard for both of us. Being in a new locale does that to most people. I can hear Bells mp3 player along with the sounds of the neighboring woods. Classical music seeps through. I like classical. I have spend years playing it in music class and the school band. Since I did not have many friends I used music to keep me fulfilled Bella was more into reading and listening to music. She is not coordinated to handle the movements to play music. As children we even took dance classes. She had a hard time. We both did not stay in them for long. I really did not have the time with my music lessons. Bella wanted to stay away from mishaps.

Music that provokes emotions is what I like. You can tell the mired of emotions running thorough me by paying attention to the music I am listening too.

After a weekend of unpacking and shopping we are finally staring at the school. I am not sure if dread is the feeling we both have more likely apprehension. I decide to take the first step toward the main office. I open the door and held it letting Bella walk in. It was more to get her to talk to the office clerk rather than being courteous.

The lady acts all happy to see us being Chief Swan's kids. I start to tune her out as I view my schedule and map. I am not use to a school having different building. I look at Bells schedule. We have a few classes together. I notice I have a few senior classes. I will be in her English and gym classes. My science, math and history are senior level. My music class is all grade levels. Bells is stuck in Spanish. I already test out of that so I get to take Psychology as an alternative.

As we were leaving a guy offered to show us where our lockers were and walk us to English since he was in it too. Very overly helpful, I hang back leaving Bella to walk side by side with him. I am evil.

English class was a rehash of a book Bella and I have read. Bella has the book memorized so no need to worry if we will fall behind. My day was a blur. I gave the other students no indication I was interested in them. When lunch came around I was all set to go see if this school allows students in the library. Bella figured out my plan and grabbed me to sit with some girl that was in her classes, well our classes. I took a moment to analysis her. She was attractive bubbly cheerleader material. Bella introduced her as Jessica. I nodded acknowledging her. I brought my lunch but headed up with my sister and her friend to the lunch line to grab a milk.

At the table sat an assorted bunch. Looked like your jocks with a few smarties and the giggly girls to follow those jocks. I tried to stay out of their conversation. I was able to hear them as a buzz as I focused on my book. I was brought back in with the word Cullen. I found out that Cullens are a family of five teenagers, all adopted. It was Bella's interest that drew me out of my book. I could tell she was trying to play it off, but I am her sister. I decided to look over to where the 'Cullens' are sitting. I figured the reaction had to be for a reason. When I looked I saw why. I have never seen any one that looked like they belonged in a better place than where we were before. Never mind that there were five that belonged in magazines, movies, or as heavenly angels. I had to shake my head at these thoughts. I don't buy into beauty like that. I tried to go back to my book, but my eyes wandered back up to the table they were sitting at of their own accord.

I heard the gist of Jessica's gossip. They were all adopted because Mrs. Cullen could not have children. The blonds were twins and related to Mrs. Cullen. There were two couples. They came here a year ago. They are well off because Mr. Cullen is a doctor and Mrs. Cullen a interior Designer. Mr and Mrs. Cullen were young in their mid to late twenties and beautiful.

I few times I say one of them looking over at our table like he heard what Jessica said. Damn if I did go for a guy he would be visual my ideal choice. But no worries there. I did hear Jessica say he has never shown interest in anyone here. If I were familiar with these emotions, I would clearly understand that I am disappointed. I finally look away after one last viewing, but luck has it I get caught by the angel himself. I try to hid my embarrassment by focusing on my book. I do not think I turned a page for the rest of the lunch period.

I was looking forward to this class. Music was going to be my shining class each day. I settled into a chair waiting to see where I would be moved to. Right before the class begins the angel walks in. I try to look away so I would not get caught ogling again. I hate for him to think I was like Jessica or that blond girl that was at our lunch table. This is a class I am usually not nervous in. I was anxious. The teacher when over the piece we would be playing and our seating arrangement was righted. I listened to the music and _he_ was playing the piano. His skill level was far above the normal high schooler. He could play in a professional orchestra. I almost missed my part. I was able to join in on time. That would have been embarrassing. When the class ended, I packed up storing my instrument in my locker and heading to my next class. My thoughts were consumed with him and I do not even know him. I feel shallow.

Gym was interesting because I have it with Bella. Granted she can be very entertaining considering her lack of talent in this arena. The news of having Edward Cullen as her lab partner in her Biology was headline worthy for me right now. Seems like Edward was more than not interested in Bella, he outright loathed her for no reason. He even went so far as to make her think she smelled. His reaction was caused by the fan that was blowing her stink in his direction. Poor girl. My past interest is now forgotten as I start to be affected by her pain. What nerve. I had the urge to tell him off for her. At the end of class I did just that. I saw him in the parking lot by a silver car, possible waiting for his family. I was out here before Bella. My locker was closer to the exit to the lot. I walk up to him. He looked confused for a moment. Then a breeze hit and his face curled up into one that must have been similar to Bella's Biology incident. It did not stop me, no way.

"Excuse me. I believe you are my sisters lab partner in biology. I do not appreciate you treatment of her. She is one of the nicest people I know. A very caring girl and the way you made her feel was inexcusable. You better change you personality before the next class. Oh and stop giving me the same stink face you gave her. We are in no way lacking in personal hygiene." During the whole spiel he covered is nose and mouth and gripped his car door strongly. His eyes were peculiar. The were very dark. I would say black if I was not positive they were a light golden brown earlier.

The nerve of him. The next thing he did was jump into his car and back out quickly avoiding hitting me and drive off. I looked at the doors to the building and notice some of his family stopped in shock at the lost of their ride. I hurried over to Bella's truck and put my stuff in back. Bella came out after another two minutes and unlocked the doors. I jumped in and sat quietly. She looked over ready to question me. I shock my head and she went back to starting the car. It was my first day and I already had lost a crush, and got a someone feeling repugnant towards me. What can I say when you are going down go all out. Hell maybe even his family will join in opposition.

I was so happy to be home I ran up stairs and threw my bag down and grabbed my guitar and headed out the door into the woods. I found the perfect spot. A fallen tree was the destination to let go of all that did and did not happen and lose myself.

I headed in when I heard the cruiser. It may have been cold out but I dressed in layers which were now wet. I will have to use the dryer if I want to wear that coat tomorrow. Dad was a man of few words, but he did attempt to ask us about our day. I did what I could to appease him, leaving out the Cullen boy. We sat down to dinner that was prepared by Bella. Its a good thing she cooks or Dad and I would be living off sandwiches or fast food. I did not get the cooking gene.

My night was left to trying to fall asleep but failing because his angry dark eyes kept invading.


	2. While the Boy is Away

**Isabella & Abrielle**

Disclaimer- I bow down to the original. I do not own Twilight or its characters. Just own Abrielle.

* * *

**Chapter 2: While the Boy is Away **

* * *

I had a restless sleep and you could tell. Life sucks. Yes I am cranky. Bella pulled me out the door and into the car. I dreaded who I was going to avoid. I casual looked around the lot to see if his silver car was anywhere. No sighting yet, so I head into school. I avoided contact with the other students as usual. On mistake I bumped into someone. I apologized and tried to pass. The persons voice that spoke to me was enchanted causing me to look up into her face. She was a Cullen. Same beauty and flare that the others had.

"Don't worry about it not harm done. You are one of the new girls right?" The smile she sent my way made me obliged to answer her.

"Yes. My sister Bella and I started yesterday."

"You are in my English class. Your Abrielle right?"

"Yes, I do not usually go by my full name. I generally go by Abby. Our parents or should I say Mom gave us Italian names when she was going through some Italian phase."

"It's nice to meet you Abby. I'm Alice." She followed beside me as we walked towards our class.

We broke apart as we were en route to our seats. Bella was already zoned out doodling on her notebook waiting for the class to begin as a boy tried to engage her in meaningless conversation.

As the day droned on I dreaded seeing _him _in music class. Lunch came and I intended to follow through with yesterdays plan of sitting in the library, but Bella caught me again. Damn. I sat at the table with my milk and bagged lunch trying to not look at his table. I tuned out the table conversation opting for my book again. How much will I read is still anyone's guess. The pull on my eyes in the direction of the Cullen's was stronger than my will. I gazed over and noticed four people not five. He was not there. Could I be lucky and not have to deal with the aftermath of my outburst. Oh yeah that would be great, but I can not get my hopes up yet. He could just be late to lunch. This made me hesitant going to music.

You would think that not having him show up to class made my day better. Well I thought it would. It actually ended up worst. I was over thinking what I said and maybe I over reacted and hurt him somehow. I don't know. I am confused with the yo-yo thoughts. Pick a side already.

I tried to brush off Edward's absence when Bella brought it up. She was having some of the same thoughts, but I doubt she said anything remotely mean to him to garner his absence be her fault.

The week passed like my second day of class. I went to school and hung at home. Maybe I should get a job. I have too much time on my hands. I am starting to feel being home bound is not as fun as it use to be. Maybe I do need some friends. I have had a few words with Alice over the week. A though about asking about her brother was stomped out before the thought was even finished. It also seemed like Alice knew of my inner struggles. On Friday, Alice mentioned her brother Edward was coming home this weekend. I asked before I could stop myself, where he has been, Edward was up in Alaska visiting with family friends for personal reasons. I wanted to ask what those personal reasons were, but I finally caught up with myself and stopped that line of questioning.

Now with my thoughts on getting a job and making a friend, I wondered if I should have see what Alice was doing this week. Well Dad decided that he was going to do the usual fishing with Billy and maybe Bella and I would like to go to La Push and visit with Jacob. That is an idea. I use to get along with Jake when we were kids. He was my age too. Bella said she was going to stay home and catch up on her homework. Fine I will go it alone.

Jake was just as friendly and entertaining as I remembered him. We talked about what was going on in our lives. I even mentioned my incident with Edward Cullen. Jake was the type that you could feel comfortable telling your secrets too and he was supportive and tried not to judge. He then started in with some old tales about the Cold ones and his ancestor's associations with wolves. They became wolves to protect the tribe from the dangers of the Cold Ones. I asked what the Cold Ones were and if they were still a threat to the Tribe. He said they were known as vampires to people like me. Wow. He is not sure if they are any Cold Ones around, but he was told to stay away from the Cullens.

Interesting.

The rest of the day was spent with Jake toying around with his car. He mentioned the driving permits we needed to get. I forgot about that. I need to learn how to drive. Dad is going to love that.

I asked Dad on the way home about the drivers permit test. Me said he would grab me a book from the station. He had a few there. Of course he would not be worried about the actual written part. I was a virtual computer the way I would absorb the information. It was the driving that would be a little nerve racking.

The rest of the weekend was like every other night. I started to get a little anxious. Edward was going to be in school tomorrow. Well that was what Alice had said. How was he going to behave tomorrow? Will he be mad? I didn't even tell Bella that he was coming back. She did ask a few times last week, because she knew I talked to Alice a little. I just did not feel like relaying the information. I'm not sure. It is like I feel possessive. Like he was mine. Scratch that, that is ridiculous. I am obsessing way to much on a guy I yelled at once. Hell he didn't even talk to me. He never said one word to me.


	3. A Change in the Air

**Isabella & Abrielle**

Disclaimer- I bow down to the original. I do not own Twilight or its characters. Just own Abrielle.

AN- I am forgoing the actual Psychology paper topics and leaving it up to your own imaginations. I figured that would be more interesting. But if this is something you like to suggest I am willing to change my mind and alter it if a suggestion topic is made.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Change in the Air **

* * *

I walked to school today. Since we did not live that far I wanted some time away from Bella. I did not want to take a chance Edward being brought up. I heard cars were speeding by heading to school. Then one in particular sped by so fast my hair shot up to my face and hit me in the eye. Ouch! I looked through my uninjured eye and say a silver card pull into the lot. The scowl on my face was facing in the direction of the parked death mobile. The doors opened and I saw Alice jump out and turn around she waved at me. The others soon left the car and looked at what she was doing. The drivers door opened and Edward exited the vehicle. My scowl about my eye was soon replaced with one of nerves as I looked to the ground as I headed for the school entrance. Alice came over.

"Good morning Abby. How was your weekend?"

My nerves we still high as I tried to focus on what Alice asked me. "Um it was alright. I hung out with a family friend. Other than that it was just a boring weekend. How was yours?"

Her family was walking toward the school now and stayed far away from us. I noticed Edward was watching us when I had turned to look at Alice. He looked confused.

"It was nice. Edward came back this weekend and we spent some family time talking about his trip. I really wanted to go to Port Angeles this weekend, but was not able to. Maybe you can come with me next weekend. I wanted to stop at a few stores. Would you like to go with me?"

As I was looking at Alice again I noticed Edwards face changed to an expression of shock then he did not look happy. Well I guess he does not like the idea of me being friends with Alice. That decided it right there. "Sure Alice. I think that is a great idea. I could use a few things myself."

"Wonderful. Well I will see you in English." With that she left and headed for her locker.

Bells found me on the way to English. She asked why I walked. I told her that I just felt like it. There was not really anything else to say. In English it was the usual book talk that I heard before. Bella looked a little bored too. Alice was just sitting there. I think she was paying attention but she was a bit still.

I was in my Psychology class when the door opens and in walks Edward. He is not in this class. The teacher looked at his paper and signed it. She directed him toward the seat behind me. He walked past me. I head him settle into the chair and heard his books lightly land on the desk. I felt my hairs on the back of my head start to prickle and rise as if he were staring at me. I fought the urge to turn around. Lets just say the class might have taken place, I just would not know. I was not paying any attention to what ever was being said. When the teacher handed out a packet, I looked it over and notice that it was a project. Not only that but we would be getting partners. This did not scare me...much. I was trying to calculate the odds that _he_ would be my partner. One side prayed to all that was holy that he would get someone else. The other part wanted to be stuck in a room with him alone. That was unusual thought for me. We were allowed to choose a partner, but if there was going to be problems then she would take charge and decide for us. I looked around the room. I have never talked to anyone in here. I saw Alice's boyfriend Jasper. Edward would probably work with him so I was safe there. Disappointed at that realization. The teacher gave us the last five minutes to choose a partner and make plans with them to start work on it.

I was about to go towards a quiet looking girl when a voice stopped me.

"Abby, would you be my partner on this project?" Shock was apparent on my face as I turned around and looked at the voice. It was like velvet. Could a person ever say no to it when they were asked to do something? I found my ability to speak temporarily disabled. I stuttered. His crooked smile at my reaction made all thoughts stop. I just gazed at him my mouth was probably hanging open.

"What do you say partner about doing idea number 2 on the list?" _Huh? What list?_ His smile was even bigger as he saw my confusion.

"Should we start today after school? Meet in the library?" _Library after school. Project with Edward._

"Aha" Wow my ability at such a intellectual conversation astounds me. The bell rang helping me to come back to reality.

"I will meet you there after school. Oh and see you in music class." He then got up as my eyes followed him and walked out with Jasper who had an amused expression on his face.

Jasper still had that expression on his face when he walked into Biology II. He looked at me with that same expression and winked. Huh what is up with that. Did Edward say something to him. Na, impossible. Why would he. My partner in class was that quiet girl from Psychology. Here name was Hannah. She said she got stuck with some idiot to do her project with. I felt bad for her. I told her I was going to ask her but was stopped by Edward. She smiled at me.

"That was lucky. I would not mind him as a partner. He is very handsome. I would have loved to been your partner too."

"He is attractive, but I feel a bit uncomfortable. I think the project would have gone better with you. Plus he chose topic two. If is going to be awkward doing that one with him."

"He chose two. Oh my that should be interesting. We chose number four. That will be a lot easier considering I will most likely be doing the project alone."

The class finished and I headed off towards lunch. I have given up on the idea of getting away from Bella and her crew. I am not sure why she is with them. They are more social than we are use to. It is an odd match. I think it is because of the boys reaction to fresh meat that the girls have dragged us to their table. Well her more than me. I am still young after all. Bella whispered to me as we were on our way to the table from the lunch line.

"Have you seen Edward today?" Oh here it goes. Does she have a crush or something. I guess it would be better with her. He is her age. Wait a minute. Why would she when he treated her like a stinky mutt.

"Yes, he is in my Psychology class." I kept it short. Maybe that would be enough.

"Really, I didn't know he was in another one of your classes? I thought it was only music."

"He just joined class today." It seems we were closer to our table because Mike heard us and asked if we were talking about Edward. I forgot Mike was in my class. I usually just ignore his presence.

"Yes we were."

"Well didn't you get him for a partner in the class project?"

I looked at Bella. I could tell because I know her so well that she was confused why I hadn't mentioned that yet.

"Yes he is my partner. Who is you partner?"

"I am working with Hannah." Oh this is who Hannah was complaining about. I stifled a chuckle at all that Hannah said about him. She had never spoken his name.

"You got a great partner. I am sure you will get a high grade."

"Yeah, I think you are right." He then turned his attention solely on Bella. You could see her posture slump in resignation. Poor kid. I zone them out like usual and started eating my sandwich and cracked open my book.

I can actually say I forgot about Edward Cullen for the rest of lunch. I think Mike's distraction about Hannah helped.

He on the other hand startled me at my locker.

"Hey partner, can I walk with you to class?" He did not wait for a reply before he had my violin in his hands walking in the direction of the room. I was temporarily dumbfounded and then scurried along to catch up.

"You were gone last week?" Why did I blurt that out?

"Yes I was. I needed to be with some family friends last week. Personal issues." He looked ahead not looking over at me as he spoken. Almost like he was embarrassed.

"Everything work itself out," I hedged.

"For the most part. I think I got a handle on things." At this he turned with a smile.

"You seems better than last week. I am glad it worked out well for you."

"Thank you. It did. I am sorry if I was rude before. I was not myself." He still had a beautiful smile.

"That is ok. I see no lasting damage." I smiled back at him. We then headed into class. He handed me my violin as he walked towards the piano.

I got some curious glances by some of the girls as I settled in my seat. I looked at Edward and saw he was smirking as he looked down at the keys. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. I wonder why.

Class was better now that Edward was back and was not angry with me. I felt at home now in the class since the trouble that were plaguing me were dissipating.

Gym was dreadful. Bella tried to talk to me about Edward, but Mike saved me by trying to get her attention. I got hurt a few times by Bella's inability to play volley ball. I got hit in the head, back, stomach, and she fell on me. I was sure going to have some bruises. I tried to escape her when she was getting ready. I practically yelled that I would see her later. I needed to work on a project so I would not be home after school. I heard her exclamations as I exited the locker room. I exchanged my stuff at the locker and headed off ready for what awaits in the library.

He was already there flipping through a book. I stopped in the doorway and just looked at him. He looked up and gave that half smile as he pulled out the chair beside him. I was hesitant. I thought about sitting in the chair across from him, but resigned to sitting in the chair offered.

"So any ideas on where we should start," I asked. My eyes were on my things as I took my time settling in. I wanted to avoid his eyes in case I forgot how to speak again.

"Your limping a little. Did you hurt yourself?"

"I had gym with Bella. She is coordinately challenged. I was the target of her destruction. I believe she pelted me with the volleyball about three times and fell on me once. I think that is when I twisted my ankle." His sudden laughter at my injuries was not surprising. Who would not laugh.

"Maybe you need a bodyguard to fend off your sisters attacks. You sure they are on accident?"

"Yes, I do not think she purposely embarrasses herself just to hurt me. She spend most of gym with a red face from blushing so much. So where should we start."

"Well do you want to go off personal experiences first or head for the clinical information."

"Well I'm not sure, what do you suggest?" I was nervous because I had no information to add for the paper.

"Personal experiences will bring more to the project, but if you feel uncomfortable we can head right to the books."

"It's not that I am uncomfortable. I...well to say...I really don't have any that deal with the topic. Do you?"

He looked at me like he was trying to read the truth. He must have gauged that I was telling the truth because he spoke.

"I really do not have any person first hand experience with what is mentioned in the topic. I am not unfamiliar." It clicked that he was not so different than me. It seems we share this similarity. I smile at that thought.

"Well why don't we head to the books. Since we don't have experiences maybe we can interview a few people to bring some first hand knowledge into the paper." He nodded his agreement as he stood up walking over to I guess was the psychology section.

We sat is silence for awhile making notes from the books we found. At one point I wanted to highlight a copy I made of the book's page. I asked for the highlighter. Edward reached over to me without looking to hand it to me. My hand graze his and I felt a shock run right up my arm from when I touched him. I dropped the highlighter and it fell off the desk. I looked up. He looked like he got the same shock. He then bend down and retrieved the marker and dropped in on my paper as not to touch me again. I tried to refocus on my reading. It was tough, but I did it. Every once in a while one of us would bring up something we found that was pertinent to the paper. It was nearing five when my stomach growled. Then I head a chuckle.

"Looks like I am a bad partner. I worked you so hard and forgot to feed you. Would you like to go get something to eat?"

I was blushing at my growling stomach but was shocked when he asked me to diner.

"You don't have to. I am sure Bella has some food cooking at home."

"Nonsense. Give her a call telling her you won't be home for dinner."

"But my Dad?"

"She can tell him you are out with your partner working on a project and will eat with them."

When he said it like that so simple, How could I not.

"Alright." I rose to go find a pay phone.

"Where you going? Do you need to use my phone?"

"Yes that would be great. I don't have one."

I punched in the number waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, can you tell Dad I will be home later. I am going to have dinner while working on my project."

"With Edward?"

I hesitated, "Yes"

"Is he there right now?"

"Yes"

"How is he? Is he nice? You know he is not in my Biology class anymore. I was trying to tell you in gym, but Mike kept butting in. I guess that is why he is in your Psychology class. I think he changed a few of his classes. Now he is in none of mine."

"Oh, really."

"Are you going to answer my questions?"

"Later alright?"

"Later. I will hold you too it. I will let Charlie know. I will not say you are with a boy. He might not like his fifteen year old daughter alone with a seventeen year old boy."

"You are probably right about that. Thanks. Talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye"

"Are we ready to go eat?"

"Yes" I did not look at his face when I gave him his phone back. I was self concous due to Bella's questions. It is not like he heard them.

We packed up and put the books away and he took my bag from me as we left the library. I followed him to his car. I started thinking about what Bella said about my age and his age and being alone.

He opened the door for me and place my bag in the back seat.

He was in his seat in no time and he pulled out of the spot driving rather quickly out of the lot. That made me remember how he arrived.

"Do you always drive like a bat out of hell?

He chucked at my question. "I like to drive fast. My whole family like fast cars. Mine is the more sensible of the lot."

"You all have your own cars? How come you drive together to school?"

"Their vehicles are more ostentatious. Plus we care about the environment. Don't want to abuse it by driving 5 cars to the same location."

"How very green of you."

He chuckled again. "Why did you walk to school instead of driving in with her?"

I did not want to tell him the real truth so I chose partial. "I am more green than you." I smiled and continued, "I just wanted to have the quiet time walking to school. Bella has been pushing my nerves a bit. You should understand you do have four siblings, that must be worst."

"Yes I agree that at times they are overbearing. Would you like me to pick you up tomorrow? He looked over at me questioningly. "You know just so you don't have to ride to school with Bella."

"You don't have the space remember. There are five of you." He got out of the car after he parked it.

"Oh that, they can go in one of the other cars. I bet they would love that anyways. They don't mind showing off their cars. It will make their day." Edward opened my door and I stepped out of the car.

"If you are sure they don't mind, I would like a ride to school. I will end the chance of running me over while racing into the lot again."

"Great, I will pick you up at seven-thirty. We can get you a coffee on the way. Oh and a rebuttal to your comment about my nearly hitting you, that would never happen. I am a safe driver. Fast but safe." We were heading into the diner and seating ourselves by the window.

"That is nice of you, but I don't drink coffee. But if you like one, I don't mind stopping."

"No coffee, huh? Well he can always just talk about the project with the extra time we will have."

I looked at the menu. I noticed Edward just watching me. " What are you ordering. He then looked at the menu.

"I think I will get the hamburger and fries. How about you?"

"Well I think I will get the vegetarian plate."

"Your a vegetarian?" His smile and the way he was looking at me was like this revelation was amusing. He can be very odd. A similarity we share.

"Yes, my sister tries her best to mix things up at home so I have lots of vegetarian choices, but if she wasn't there I would be living off of pb&j or grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Well I will have to help Bella out and make sure that you are eating correctly." _What! I must have misheard._

"So you are going with Alice this weekend to Port Angeles." It was not a question, more of a statement.

"Yes, your sister if my first friend outside my family. I think she is nice."

"I hope you now include me as a friend. Maybe Alice will bring you by the house after shopping. Maybe join us on the movie night she has planned."

"Alice never mentioned that. She and I have not really gone over the logistics of our outing yet."

"I will remind her."

"You don't have to. I don't want to barge in on family time."

"Nonsense, we would love to have you over."

As I was eating my food I notice Edward was not. I looked up ready to question him when he raised the burger to his lips and took a bite. It seemed odd, but I thought he looked pained or was that discussed. Maybe it tasted like dirt. I was about to offer him some of mine when he started questioning.

"What did you do last weekend? I heard you were with a family friend." His sister likes to gossip.

"I went down with my father to La Push. He went fishing with his pal Billy and I hung out with Billy's son Jacob. We just walked around first beach and he fiddled with his car. That reminds me, did you take the driving test here? If so how was it?"

"La Push. You were in La Push. You were hanging out with Jacob Black?"

"Yes, do you know him? He did not mention knowing you."

"Not personally...wait did you mention me to Jacob?" Damn. How did I not notice I said that.

"I... um... may have mentioned you when I was telling about my first week at school. He did ask me about how it went."

"Really?" He smiled then it faltered. "Did he say anything about my family?" The look he gave was haunting.

"Well, he told me of some old tales of his people. But I am not suppose to talk about what he said. He was not suppose to be telling me about them."

"Come on. I won't mention it to anyone." Then he smiled sending me into a daze. I felt like I could not lie to him. I tried to blink to end the trance but found it almost impossible.

I sighed before the dam broke and my filter disappeared. "The story was of his wolf ancestors and their pact with the cold ones. The tribe's protectors were tribe members that shape shifted into wolves to fend off any enemies that came forth to endanger the tribe. The story he mentioned were the cold ones or vampires that were suppose to not be dangerous because they fed off of animals and not humans. They agreed to a pact that did not allow the cold ones on their land and not attach person in exchange for their secrecy so they could live among the humans."

He just stared at me then looked off into the distance. I started to get worried that I upset him as his brown creased. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" He was looking at me confused.

"I upset you. I am sorry I upset you."

He looked at me and a small smile shown on his face. "You did not upset me. You did nothing wrong. The story was just interesting. I was just thinking about it."

"It is just a story right? It isn't real is it? I mean I have never seem anyone at the reservation turn into a wolf. I really don't know much about vampires except what people created in the movies so I can not say what is real."

"It was a story, nothing more. No need to worry about a vampire coming into your room at night and watching you sleep." At this he smiled and turned away like I missed some private joke.

"Yes like why would a vampire want to watch me sleep. As far as I know I don't talk in my sleep like Bella."

"Your sister talks in her sleep? That must be interesting. What does she say?" It is like I am missing something when he smiles and tries not to laugh. I did hear her recently. I heard his name before. But I also hear a lot of odd things too.

"I heard her talk about sundaes and fish having an argument. But I think that was because that night at dinner we had fish that Dad caught and she made us some ice cream sundaes. She was disappointed she forgot the jimmies and cherries.

"Interesting. So you don't have an interesting sleep habits of your own?"

"Not that I know of. Bella and I just started sharing a room and she never mentioned anything. I guess all I do is sleep."

"I won't be so sure of that." He looked like he was holding something back. I decided not to question him on it. I decided that the vampire topic was more interesting.

"You know being a vampire would be intriguing." His sudden look of shock and then blank look caught me off guard.

"How would it be intriguing?" Did he suddenly look serious.

"Well the movies portray them in different lights. I have seen the romanticized version where they are sensual then the monster variety where they are skilled at luring their prey. If I had my choice I be interested in the in between. Knowing he could be dangerous but choosing to be the other side of the coin. I guess a little like Jacob story. Where they rather live like humans even though there is a much darker option available to them." I was wistful and off in my own work as I babbled on telling of my own thoughts on the subject even though I was surely going to get a blast of Edwards anger. "Image the lure of powers that they could have and what they could be capable whether it be fore good or bad. The passion they have for physical attraction is probably almost equal to the lust for blood. But this is all speculation from what is told in books, movies and Jacob stories." I was brought out of my thoughts by a growl.

"What! You think it would be fascinating to be with a vampire? Well?"

"Well I don't know. It would depend on the vampire, just like a human. I would not just be with anyone. It matters who they are not the what. Would I stop caring for my Dad if he became gay? No. If he had a sordid past that I found out about, I would be confused but I would always love him."

"You are absurd. I am not talking about personal life choices. One could easily end your life. How can you romanticize about that."

"I can't believe I am getting into an debate about this. But for arguments sake, if I chose him, I would have put my trust in him that he would not harm me. He would care about me and not want to harm me." Thank goodness the check arrived to hopefully end this discussion. He reached for the check and took out his wallet to pay.

"How much do I owe?"

"It is my treat."

"You don't have to do that."

"Please let me," He looked sad.

"Alright, Thank you." I felt uncomfortable, but allowed it. I wondered what I did to make him sad. Was it the argument?

I stayed quiet as we left and he opened the passenger door of his car for me. We drove in silence until we reached my house. I looked at it and then him.

"You knew where I lived?"

"Everyone one knows Chief Swan's house." He smiled but it did not reach his eyes.

"I guess I will see you at school," I said.

"I thought I was picking you up in the morning." He looked questioningly at me.

"Yes, I'm sorry I forgot. So I will see you in the morning."

"Until then." I got out and walked slowly to the door. I opened it and saw he was still watching me. I waved. He waved and pulled away from the house and down the street.

"Abrielle, is that you?"

"Yes Dad."

"So how did the project go?"

"Fine. Did mostly reading in the library. Just at the research part. Hopefully we will get started on the paper this week."

"Who are you doing your project with?"

"Edward Cullen"

"Which one is he? Is he the tall big one with dark hair?"

"No he is in our grade. He has auburn hair."

"Oh ok. I know Carlisle. I have seen him at the hospital. Nice guy. We were really lucky he took up the position at the hospital. He could have gone anywhere, but he took the job at our small hospital. Never had any trouble with his kids either. With all of them being teenagers you would figure there would be some, but they are more well behaved than the locals."

"Have you ever gone fishing with him Dad?"

"No, but that isn't a bad idea. I know he works a lot, but next time I meet up with him I might just ask. I doubt Billy would go. Him and others from the reservation have stopped going to the hospital after he arrived. He never explained the reasoning. Just plain stupid if you ask me."

The phone rang and I offered to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Abby, its Edward."

"Oh hi, what can I do for you?"

"I just talked to my Dad. Looks Like I will not be going to school tomorrow. Its suppose to be a nice day so he is taking us hiking. I should be able to pick you up on Wednesday, if you still want a ride."

"Alright that is fine. Do you and your family go hiking often?"

"When the weather is nice, Carlisle likes us to be out an enjoy it. It is suppose to be nice and sunny."

"You guys seem like a close family. I hope you have a good time. You can tell me all about it when you pick me up."

"Sounds good. See you Wednesday. Bye Abby."

"Bye"

"Who was that Abrielle?"

"Why hello Isabella."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Fine lets go upstairs." She followed after me. She shut the door and sat on her bed.

"It was Edward. He is driving me to school on Wednesday. He is spending the day with his family tomorrow and was letting me know he could not bring me to school."

"Are you dating him?"

"What! No, we are not dating. We are working on a project together." I heard the phone ring downstairs.

"Do you like him?"

"Do you like him?"

"I asked you first."

"I am the younger one and you are being childish. It seems to me you are acting this way because you have some interest in him. Are you upset that I am working on a project with him?"

"No I am not. I think he is attractive, but don't forget he thought I smelled"

I tried not to laugh. " He gave me the same face the first day too. He is really a nice guy. I just think we both caught him on a off day."

"What is interesting is how different you seem. You are not the most social person and look what you did. You spent the afternoon with him alone, then had dinner with him, and now you are getting phone calls about rides to school. You are almost normal now."

"Well it seems like you are changing too. You have a few friends at school. Didn't you even go to a basketball game with some of them to watch that Newton and Crowley kid play in the game?"

"You knew about that?"

"Yes I heard. But be warned, I think that blond has a thing for Tyler and Jessica has a thing for Mike. You could be joining your very own soap opera."

"I don't doubt you will be joining one too with the reaction you will get when Edward drives you to school. I can image the daggers girls eyes will be throwing at you for being in the car with him. It seems that he does not show any interest in any girls at school. Now he is having dinner and driving you to school, you are now going to be noticed by the other girls. I know how you try to shy away from that attention."

"Don't act like you are not the same way. I think you may even be worse. You would thrown a fit if someone paid for you dinner or cause you to get unwanted attention. You rather be so independent that you would hurt someone that tried to do something nice just for your own pride." I felt on fire. It stinks that we have to share a room, because right now I wish I had my own space.

"Did he buy you dinner?" _The one thing she comments on is that._

"Yes he did. Now excuse me I think I will go for a walk."

"Abby."

I did not stop when she called. At the bottom of the stairs I heard Dad.

"Hey Pumpkin, Billy is coming over tomorrow to watch the game. He is bringing Jake. Do you think you can stay and hang out with him?"

"Sure Dad. I am just going for a walk. I will be back soon."

"Alright have fun Pumpkin" It has been awhile since he called me that. I kind of miss it.

I grabbed my coat and walked around the house and headed into the woods. I didn't even bring my guitar. I just wanted to move. I hear noises from animals I must have scared away as I walk deeper into the forest. It felt strange, but I felt like I was being watched. When the unease rose to high I turned around and headed back. I stopped on the back porch and sat on the chair.

I thought about what Bella said. Yes I thought he was good looking. He was entertaining to talk to. I did have fun. Did I like him as in date him? ... Yes I did. After I realized Bella was kind of right, I headed in side to start my homework. It would not take me too long. I sat quietly as Bella kept shooting me glances. I wanted to yell what, but I refrained. I was still quiet as I got under my covers and tried to fall asleep. It was hard when you figure out you like someone. That someone you will not see tomorrow either. Life stinks at times.


	4. Plans are Ever Changing

**Isabella & Abrielle**

Disclaimer- I bow down to the original. I do not own Twilight or its characters. Just own Abrielle.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Plans Are Ever Changing **

* * *

My mood was stupid, just because he did not come to school. I feel like a silly girl. I am no better than Jessica lusting after Mike Newton.

My saving grace was that Jake was due here in a few minutes. Bella was told she needed to help entertain Jake too. She did not say anything but I could tell she was not thrilled about spending the night with two fifteen year olds. It is not like the age really bothers her, its more like she is adjusting to all the new changes we are both going through.

I heard the booming laughs coming from outside. I then saw the giant helping in his father up the stairs. Billy then took over and raced or should I say chased Dad around the living room in his wheelchair. It did make me smile. Jake saw my smile and I joined in on the laugh at our Dads.

Bella came out of the kitchen. She was making dinner tonight as usual, but now for a larger group. She stopped when she saw Jake. I forgot she hasn't seen him since we have been back. He has changed. He does not look like the fifteen year old he is. He looks older. I guess Bella would agree. She was in a dazed. I am guessing her crush on Edward Cullen is long forgotten.

Jake looked over to where my eyes were pointing and noticed Bella. He gave her a dazzling smile. I think he just baited Bella. Lets see if he can reel her in.

"Jake do you remember Bella?" I knew he had too.

"Yes, but she is not the same kid we chased after with dead snakes." Oh yes we did do that. I forgot. She use to hang with Jacob's older twin sisters when we all visited together. They were about a year older.

"Bella are you going to say hi to Jacob?" That brought her out of her daze. She blushed crimson. Oh she is going to be mad at me.

"Hi Jacob. It's nice to see you again. What have you been up to?" Jacob went into his passion for fixing cars and they both talked back and forth. I was feeling weird. I quietly got up and headed out the door with my coat and hung out on the porch. I will let them have some time alone together. Maybe this will get her off my case if she is preoccupied.

I sat out there until the call to dinner. I sat down opposite Bella and Jake. I joined in the conversation but kept quiet most of the time. After dinner I excused myself when Dad and Billy went to watch the game and left Bella and Jake to clean up. I know I'm bad, but it also gives them a chance to be alone. I sat on my bed and finished my homework. I got out my guitar and played some easy softer music. Hotel California is one of my favorite for that. I felt relaxed as I zoned out just playing. I did not have any aspirations of being a famous musician. I just did it for me.

Bella came up while I was getting ready for bed. She looked happy. The love bug bit her definitely. I did not question her. If she wanted to talk she would let me know.

My sleep was restless most of the night, then I felt a weightlessness hit and I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up with the lasting effects of the dream I had. I remembered dreaming that Edward was a vampire and he asked me to be one too. That was the gist of the dream. There were long conversations and kissing felt so real.

Today he was picking me up. Shoot I don't know what to wear. Oh no I am that girl. I looked in the dresser and chose something that was hopefully flattering. I even put on a little makeup. Not too much. Bella was still getting ready when I went outside to wait for my ride. I didn't have to wait. I saw him right when I opened the door. He was standing outside his car. He smiled as he saw me approach.

"Good morning, Abby. Did you sleep well?" He had that smirk again. Another private joke of his. I wish I understood.

"I had a hard time, but then bam I was out like a light and slept great. Even had some interesting vampire dreams." At this his smile dropped.

"You did. Well lets get you to school." I thought his mood change was silly. Did just mentioning vampires bother him so much. I wonder if there is more truth to the stories. Maybe he is a vampire. I should play with him and see how he reacts.

"You know Edward, it's a shame you are not one. If you were that dream would have been so much more better."

"You are being silly." Then recognition to my last statement was apparent. "What happened in your dream that having me in it would have made it better?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." We arrived at school and I all but slipped getting out of the car. Edward was retrieving our book bags from the back seat.

"You would think they would have salted down the lot so no students would fall and sue the school." I feel so much like Bella right now.

Edward laughed at that as he shut the back door on his side. Then I heard it. Screeching brakes and I saw a van heading in my direction. They could not stop. I tried to move but the spot I was standing on was icy and I fell down. I saw the van getting too close. I shut my eyes and braced myself for the impact that I could not get away from. I felt a coldness press into me as crunching metal was heard all around me. I felt myself being moved but no pain. When the sounds of the car stopped and the screams still ringing out, I opened my eyes. I was met with the golden brown eyes of Edward. His face was so close I felt his breath on my face. I gulped and tried to look away. My thoughts had started to remember that dream with the kissing. This was not the time to be thinking about that. I looked around. I noticed I was being held close to Edward at the rear of his car. Edward did not seem hurt. His car was not looking too good. The van that tried to kill me was crunched around Edwards car.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine. Are you hurt?"

"No, I am uninjured." I then heard the sirens. Oh no Dad will hear about this. I tried to get up.

"Don't move. I want you to get checked out by Carlisle at the hospital."

"I feel fine."

"You may be in shock and not know of any injures. Please do this for me."

"Alright, but you owe me." At this I smile. He saves my life and I tell him he owes me. I think he got it because I see a genuine smile on his face.

I sit on the hospital bed waiting for something. I have had tests and the nurses said a doctor will be in soon. My Dad is waiting to talk to me. They are going to send him in after the doctors checks me out.

"Hello Miss Swan. I heard you have had some excitement today.

"Just a bit." I laugh softly.

"I am Doctor Cullen but please call me Carlisle. I have heard a lot about you from Edward and Alice."

"How is Edward. He was blocking me from the accident. Is he alright? He said he was but he could have just been trying to keep me calm."

"Edward is fine. Nothing bigger than some cuts and scrapes. It seems like you were just as lucky."

"I really owe for Edward that. It was icy where I was standing and couldn't move away. I actually fell trying to get away.

"Edward will be happy to hear that you are indeed well enough to go home. I will let your Dad and sister in now."

Is Edward still here?"

"He just left with his mother. I ordered him to go home and rest. He may not have been hurt but it would still be an ordeal for anyone. That is what I am ordering you to do to. You are to go home and rest. School can wait another day." He then left the room. Edward left. I really wanted to talk to him.

I guess I could either call him or wait until tomorrow? I don't have his number. Damn. I never got his cell phone number. I guess I can see if his home number is listed. I know I am too embarrassed to ask Dr. Cullen.

Dad and Bella came in. I told them I was fine and just wanted to go home. They fussed a bit but we were out and on our way home quickly. I got to hear about the driver. It was Tyler. He was down on the other side of the emergency room and I never saw who it was. He is alive. He got a broken arm and some cuts and bruising from the impact. He will be not be playing basketball anytime soon.

My day and night were spent thinking of Edward. How did he get to me so quickly. He may not have been far away, but there was a car separating us. There was also ice. How was he able to move on it when I could not. He also felt so cold. That is odd. He had the heater on in the car but he felt like he had an ice bath. Why was he not hurt. The van was wrapped around the car and there was an indentation where Edward's back and arm were. How could a person withstand that type of impact. What if he wasn't a person. The stories Jake mentioned told of the strength and speed of the vampire. They even called them the Cold Ones probably because they were cold. Duh idiot! He was paler than I was which isn't too obvious is this area. Everyone was pale unless they tanned at a salon or went away on vacation. Could he be a vampire? Is that why he dislikes the topic? How to find out without endangering myself? I don't have a fear of him hurting me. After all he saved me, why would he save me to kill me? Maybe I should talk to Jake. Maybe I shouldn't. I hate for him to start telling Bella the stories and have her figure it out too.

All to soon it was morning and I was exhausted. Did I even sleep? I got ready. I thought about walking. When I was downstairs, Bella said she would give me a ride in. She did not want me walking. The ice may still be around and did not want me to fall on the way to school.

At school I looked around. I knew Edwards car would not be there. I figured I might be able to guess which car was his families. I spotted it. It was a red sports convertible. I wonder which sibling it belong to. I headed in and when I was at my locker I received a hug. I turned around and saw Alice.

"Abby, I am so happy you are alright. I wish I was able to come see you in the hospital. Carlisle said you would not be in long and I would get to see you at school. Do you still hurt from your fall?"

"Alice, thank you. I am fine. No broken bones or cuts. I just got some bruises. Edward did a great job taking care of me. Did he come to school today?"

"Yes, he is here. You will see him later." We headed to class and sat in our seats for another interesting class. Oh joy. Sometimes I wish I skipped another grade. Mother thought that one was enough. She only allowed it because Bella would be in the same grade. She wanted me to be social and thought that too much of an age difference would have caused socialization problems. Like that made a difference.

I was stopped at the door to Psychology and looking in to see if he was here yet.

"Don't tell me your have some deep seeded fear of class now? We can study your new fear in class."

"Hello Edward, my you are hilarious." I walked to my seat.

"Yes but don't let it get out. I am trying to avoid letting gossip like that out. It might make me approachable." He smiled as I turned around in my seat. I think it is time to find out the answer to my query. I whispered to him since I did not want attract anyone else.

"So Edward, I had a few questions about the accident. Do you think that you may have time to talk to me about it later today?"

His expression was blank now. I just stared until he answered. "Do you really need to talk about it?"

I decided puppy dog eyes were my weapon of choice. " Please Edward?"

He resigned when he answered. "When would we do this talk. I can't drive you home after school. I have no car, remember?"

"Yes I know. I am so sorry about your car. Can they fix it?" Guilt was starting to surface.

"Don't worry about my car. I can get another one."

"Can you borrow a car or get a ride somewhere? I can walk into town later and meet up with you."

"I will come and get you. I will not let you walk in this weather. I don't want a repeat of yesterday."

My heart fluttered a bit at his protective behavior. He was a very caring person. Well caring vampire.

"Ok do you want to call me when you are on your way or do you just want to set up a time?"

"I will be at your house at four. Tell your sister that you will not be home for dinner. You can say we are working on our project tonight and will be home before your curfew."

Our conversation stopped because class started. I was starting to look forward to tonight. I went to my next class feeling almost giddy. I looked over and saw Jasper come in. He stopped turned my way and his face cracked into a smile. It is almost like he caught my giddiness.

Even lunch with Bella's friends could not hurt my mood. I did hear that Tyler would be back in school tomorrow. His parents kept him out another day. His car is scrap metal now. Well at least he is alright. I did look over to Edwards table. He is watching me. I smiled and looked back at my book. The smile did not leave my face. As I got up to leave I saw Edward rise too. I threw my stuff away and headed for the door. I felt him right behind me. I kept walking and soon he was right beside me. I decided to look over. I smiled and we walked quietly to class.

The rest of the day was nothing notable. I had a few new bruises. Bella was a piece of work today.

I followed Bella to the car. Might as well tell her now of my plans.

"Bells I won't be home for dinner tonight." Before I could say anything else she cut in.

"Oh will you be out with your boyfriend?"

"Isabella...we have talked about this. Anyways when will you be seeing yours again? Has Jake been calling you?" The blush that rose on her cheeks was awesome. Score!

"Jake is not my boyfriend. Now don't change the subject. Will you be out with Edward?"

"Yes Edward and I are working on our project. I will be out late working on it. Just let Dad know please."

"Charlie is going down to Billy's to watch the game at the Clearwater's. I'm hitching a ride with him to hang with Jake so we will probably be out just as late. I'd lend you the truck but you don't drive."

"Thanks for reminding me. I go for my permit this week. I wonder who is going to teach me to drive?" I looked over at her.

"Not me. I am too young that would be illegal. It will have to be Dad."

"Well hopefully he can pencil me in. But I guess there is not real rush, my birthday is less than three months away. I still have plenty of time."

"If anyone can do it you can."

"Thanks"

Waiting was tough but the phone rang and changed my plans.

"Hello?"

"Abby? It's Alice. I wanted to talk to you. Do you want to go up to Port Angeles tonight. I talked to Edward and told him I ranked higher than him and that you were mine tonight. I really hope you don't mind."

"Edward agree to this?"

"Yes, but he never could say no to me."

"Alright is there a reason you are going tonight?"

"I am dreadfully bored and need some much needed girl time. I bet you need some too. Lot of stuff going on and need a girl to talk to I bet. Sisters can not always help can they?"

"Your right. I agree with you. When would we go?"

"I am on my way now. I figured that we needed the extra time. I know you need to be back before your father gets home tonight from visiting in La Push." How did she know about that? Edward did not know that information. Bella and I just talked about it this afternoon.

"Ok do I need anything?"

"Nope just bring yourself."

"See you in a few minutes."

"No need I am here now." _My goodness that was quick._

"Alright be right out." I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. No need telling Bella my change of plans. I would be home the same time anyways.

"Hi Alice, it seems like it has been forever since I last talked to you." She laughed at my joke as she drove off.

"Edward was not kidding when he said you all drove fast." I gripped the oh Sh*# Handles.

"Yes it is inbred in our family. You are not scared are you? I won't crash. I know I won't."

"I am a bit nervous."

"So I was thinking we could get a few things for your wardrobe. I noticed that you don't wear any skirts. Are you afraid of them?"

"Well I'm not afraid. It is just easier. Plus I never really had a reason before to."

"You do now right?" Oh my does she know of my crush?

"Um, what do you mean?" My voice may have quivered a bit. No that does not give it away does it?

"You like Edward of course. You now can wear them to fluster him. I know if he saw you in a skirt he would actually loose his ability to speak. That alone is worth it for me. He always is so controlled. He needs something to mix it up for him. And you are the one to do it." I was stunned. If she said even a bit of this was true I would be happy. My confidence in my school work is where it ends. My confidence in the whole guy girl thing is flat lined. I have no education in this subject. I guess I could get lessons from Alice. She does have a boyfriend. So what they live together.

"Alice, this is going to be a little difficult for me to say, but I will go ahead and try. You know I am fifteen. I have not spent much time socializing. I am not knowledgeable on the whole dating thing. You are my first non-family friend. I have Jacob, but he is is basically family so he does not count. Do you think.."

Alice interrupt me. "Abby, I will help you land my brother and answer any questions you have about boys, dating, sex, just about anything."

"Thanks but I think we should start off small. Why don't you tell me what to expect from boys in different situations. I guess we start off in the I like you, you like me stage. What should I know?"

Alice started sprouting off all sorts of facts and what to do, etc. It was a class that I desperately needed. I absorbed all that she said. I haven't payed this much attention since I came to Forks at school. When we got to the mall, Alice had me trying on different outfits. A lot of skirts. She was kind enough to pass some jeans to try too. In the end we had a pile of clothes. She had decided what I was going to get. I wasn't sure how I was going to pay for it. She said she would. I only had like twenty-five dollars on me. I asked if I could hit the book store that we passed outside. She said sure she had spotted the shoes and was mesmerized. I told her I would meet her at the car. The book store was separate from the mall. It was a big retail shop that was found everywhere. I had to walk a little to get to it. I debated about taking the shorter route through the alley or go around. I am a smart girl. I really am. It is just that the alley was a straight shot. The other way had me going around crossing the street and then crossing back over. I was tired.

I stupidly walked down the alley. I did not hear them until I was right upon them. There were two guys. They were drinking from a paper bag and when they saw me...the evil grins lit up their face. I looked for the best exit. Should I go back or run forward. The taunts started. I was feeling very claustrophobic and the fear of what they said was beginning to put my worry to full out panic. I was wishing I stayed with Alice. Why did I have to be stupid and come down this alley. I was going to pay for it now. The men inched closer as I was struggling to leave. They quickly came up surrounding me on both sides. One actually was close enough to touch me. And touch me he did. I was starting to shake. I mumbled incoherent things trying to buy time. I did not want them doing anything to me. Please I wished for someone to help me. I felt there hands on places not one else has touched other than me or doctors. I felt so dirty. I wish for some help please.

I saw a streak, but could not make out anything as the hand that was stoking my face disappeared. The other guy who was there noticed his friend gone. The stuttering would have been comical if I was not ready to drop dead from fear. He too disappeared in a flash. My sense came to me and I ran back the way I came. I was thankful I did not trip or look back. I was out of the alley and kept running to Alice's car. I crouched down and sat on the ground by the door. I was shaking willing myself to calm down. The next thing I felt was arms bringing me close to a cold body. I was crying now. I heard Alice's voice speaking gently to me. She guided me into the car. I never noticed the speed she was driving. All I know is that we reached the destination rather quickly. Once the car stopped I heard the doors opening. I felt arms around me lifting me up and out of the car. I heard questions being fired off towards Alice. I felt myself being laid down on a soft surface, I still was crying and I guess I never stopped. I felt a comforting hand stroking my hair telling me I am safe. I felt another come over placing a glass in my hands and telling me to take some pills. I obliged with out hesitation. I started to feel safe in these cold arms.

I heard bits and pieces. Attacked...alley...men...stopped them...alive but hurt. I started to focus more and started to understand full sentences.

"I should have never let you talk me into changing my plans."

"Edward she was with Alice. It was an accident. Alice stopped them in time. She is scared but unharmed. It was a terrible ordeal, but Alice stopped it before it could have been worst."

I heard sniffling. "Please Edward, I am sorry. I didn't see any trouble tonight. I got there as soon as I saw it."

"Alice I know you never meant for her to be in danger. I am just frustrated. I HATE to see her like this. It kills me."

"We need to call her father. We will tell him she fell asleep over here watching a movie with Alice. She can't go home like this."

"I will call Carlisle. Edward I need her number."

"I have it Esme. I will come with you." It was a female voice.

"What did you give me?" My voice was horse as I spoke to the room not really sure who gave me the pills.

"It was a just something that will calm you down. How are you feeling now. Is there any pain? I did not see any injuries. I would like to examine you to be sure." It was Dr. Cullen. I recognized the voice now. I still did not open my eyes. I was afraid to see everyone's face.

"Abby, I am sorry I wasn't there. I wish I was. Did they hurt you?"

"I do not feel any pain now. The pills are kicking in. Thank you. I don't think they hurt me. I am a bit fuzzy with all that happened. I just remember...they touched me." I stopped right there and the memory of their hands on me. I pushed away from the person that was holding me. I think it was Edward. I tried to get far away from him scrunching into a ball. I needed a shower. I felt disgusting.

"Abby, please don't push me away. I am not going to hurt you. Please come back." His hand was reached out. I just could not bring myself. I know he would not hurt me but I did not feel right.

"Can I take a shower please?"

"Carlisle is she allowed?"

"Well considering what Alice did we may not want to bring this to the police's attention. I don't think she wants to go through all of that anyways. Those guys will not be able to hurt her again. We can always take care of things if need be."

"If you like a shower I can carry up the stairs, I am sure we can give you some clean clothes to wear to bed. Is that alright with you?"

I wasn't sure. He won't hurt me. "Ok" I then felt myself rise softly off the couch and felt a breeze as I was quickly brought upstairs. I was in the bathroom in no time.

"Alice brought you some clothes. Would you like her to stay with you?"

"No. I can do it myself." Edward looked at Alice. She nodded and he left with the knowledge to call if I needed anything.

The shower did help a little but I still felt wrong. I had a restless sleep filled with nightmares. Each time I felt the soothing words of Edward trying to make me feel safe.


	5. Paper & Lessons

**Isabella & Abrielle**

Disclaimer- I bow down to the original. I do not own Twilight or its characters. Just own Abrielle.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Paper & Lessons **

* * *

The morning was a blur. Alice drove me home to get my stuff for school. She said she would take me to school. I did not say much. Edward was ever watching. There were still too many thoughts I was working through. He was patiently waiting, not pushing me until I was ready.

This week I was in a fog. My mind trying to process everything. Since I do not converse with many people at school, nobody besides Bella could tell the difference. I waved Bella off with feigning sick. I felt Edward in the wings watching when he could. I will say that I had some points during the day when I would feel bouts of either calmness or safeness wash over me. It felt so random, but welcoming. Alice has been acting different. She is taking my attack very personal. You can tell she is beating herself up over it. I have not had the chance to talk to her about it. I just have not had the energy to help her. I don't blame her.

The following week, Edward came up to me on Monday after a weekend of doing nothing but reading, doing my homework and just sitting looking at the forest from my bedroom window.

"Abby, I hope you are doing well. I wanted to see if you could stay after school today or tomorrow since or project is due this week."

I look over at Edward. I think it over and agree to meet him after school today. His small smile warms me. I feel a little better. I not sure why now, but I am ready to move forward. I think I will talk to Alice today as well. I need to get back to normal.

I catch Alice at the end of English.

"Alice, I wanted to talk to you if you have a moment."

She started to smile. "Of course Abby. How are you? I have missed talking to you."

"I am doing better. I am sorry I haven't talked to you yet since you know. I wanted to say that I do not blame you for anything. I am very grateful to you. You did everything you could have possible have done to help me. I appreciate everything you and your family have done that night. It took me a little to work through it all. I am not up to talking about that night, but I like to start talking to you again. I missed you too."

"Oh Abby. When you are ready I am here for you. Edward will be happy to have you back as well. He has been beside himself. He has not been around this week much at home, but when he was home he locks himself away and plays his piano non-stop."

"I haven't really talked to Edward yet, but I do plan on seeing him after school to work on our project. I will make sure I talk to him then."

Just like the days passed, I was able to see Edward from time to time in the halls and in class. He did not say anything. He just smiled warmly as he caught my eye.

When I was putting my things in my locker I felt a shadow grow across it. I turned and saw Edward.

"Hey partner. Ready to hammer out this paper?"

"Yes, library again?"

"If you like or we could go to my house."

I thought about it. I guess it didn't really matter. "Either is alright to me, you choose."

"Lets head to the lot and get a ride with Jasper and Alice."

I followed him as saw him tap Jasper. Alice looked back and saw me. Her smile was radiant.

"Oh are you bringing Abby home with us?" Alice was excited as she questioned Edward. There was a happy twinkle to her eyes at the prospect. I was thrilled to be able to bring that spark back that has been missing this past week.

"Yes, we are hitching a ride if that is alright?"

"Definitely." She turned and smiled at me. I smiled back at Alice. She was such a sweet girl.

Alice jumped in the back with me while Edward and Jasper rode in the front. Edward was being his race car enthusiast and racing down the streets. He better hope that Dad does not catch him. This will surely end all rides with him. "Edward, remember my father is a cop. If he catches me in a car with Tony Schumacher he might cancel my chances to ever be in your car again. I might not even get to go for my drivers permit if he catches you." They were laughing at my comment.

"Abby, he won't catch me speeding. Trust me. We won't crash so relax." He chuckled.

"Fine gamble our lives away." I did notice he slowed down a hair.

"You mentioned your drivers permit, when are you going for it?" Alice had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I am not sure really. Dad's bringing me home the book. We have not mentioned a date yet. I have a few months until I can go for my license."

"Have you been behind the wheel yet?"

"No, I have to talk to Dad see if he is up to the task. Bella said no go."

"Edward why don't you show her. After all you are the one with the car." Alice had an innocent look on her face, but there is a mischievous glint to her eyes.

"Alice I really don't think I should learn from Speed Racer over there." I felt uncomfortable with her suggestion. He will feel stronghold-ed into teaching me.

"I could teach you just fine Abrielle. I am a very good driver. There is no need to assume that I would I would make you learn to drive at one hundred miles per hour." I saw his eyes in the mirror looking defiant at me.

"I guess.."

"There it is settled. Why don't you take her out tonight for her first lesson."

"I...I don't have a permit yet."

"No worries. Edward can answer any questions you have. Right Edward?"

"Tonight is fine with me if it is alright with you Abby."

"Ok, but only if we have time. We still have to finish our paper."

"You will be finished and have plenty of time for your lesson." I was looking at both Edward and Alice in turn. Jasper was quiet the whole time like he was not even in the car. Edward was looking at Alice with a strange look and Alice went to humming a song and looking right back at him with a little smile. It looked like he wanted to question her, but was biting his tongue.

When we arrived, I really got a chance to see the house this time. It was breathtaking. Alice grabbed my hand as Edward grabbed my bag. I felt like we were in a race to get inside. Esme greeted us from the entrance to the kitchen.

"How was school kids? Welcome Abby it is nice to see you again."

I waited as I hear different comments on how school was. It boiled down to school is school nothing new.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. It is nice to see you also."

"Esme, please call me Esme. So what are your plans Edward?"

"Abby and I are going work on our paper."

"Well make sure she is comfortable. I have plenty of snacks and drinks. I will leave you to your guest. If you need me I will be out in garden." Esme left the room and I noticed that it was just Edward and I.

"Where would you prefer to work? We could work in the dining room or my room."

"Either is ok." I was a little nervous about the possibilities.

"Then we will work in my room. I can put on some music while we work. Plus we will get less distracted." He started for the stairs and turned back to notice I had not moved. He waved me over and I headed towards him. His room was on the top floor. He looked at me before opening the door. He stepped aside to let me pass into his personal space. It was definitely different than my room. His must have had his whole music collection on the walls. I then noticed the piles of books around the space. What got me the most was that there was no bed. Huh!

"Edward?...Where is your bed? You don't sleep on that couch do you?" I only saw a black leather couch by the window surrounded by books.

"I don't have one right now. We are going shopping for one."

"So you had one? What happened to it?"

"It broke."

"Really? Interesting. What could you have been doing that would have caused the bed to break. Were you being naughty?"

"Uhm, well you know boys we can be a little rough. It just broke from being rough." I couldn't help the laughter that came from my mouth. I was picturing some really off the wall things he could be doing.

"Well its good you are getting a new bed."

"Why?" The shock that appeared on his face was priceless.

I was sitting on his couch and laid back. "You definitely need a bed, this couch is too tiny." At this is eyes bugged out. What is so shocking about what I said.

"Really?" He swallowed loudly.

"Yes I am a great deal shorter than you and this couch is barely big enough for me to lay on. I can only imagine how undersized it would be for you to lay on. I grant you that the couch is comfortable, but to sleep on it you would be hanging off it. You need more space to stretch out." He visible relaxed after I finished talking. I wonder if Edward has a dirt mind. He is a boy after all. Should I tease him a bit. I will have to think about that.

"Oops let me make room for you Edward I sorry I hogged the couch. You need a place to work too." He came over and sat our bags down and grabbed the remote that was on the table. He clicked a few buttons and some nice classical music came on.

I listen to the music as I pulled out my stuff. "Edward I do not recognize the music. It is really lovely. Who is it?"

"It is me."

"Are you just playing or did you write it too?"

"Both. I like to compose my own music."

"You are very talented. I like this selection. So how long have you been playing the piano?"

"Forever." He smiled then continued, "I started at a very young age."

"You play well in class. I should have known you were this talented."

"Well I heard you playing too in class and I think your talent with the violin is equal to mine." I turn my head to keep the smile hidden. I smile easily at complements. I may not blush like Bella, but I get a goofy smile when I hear similar remarks.

"Are you embarrassed Abby?"

"Shut it Cullen."

"You are. I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Would you like to look at my research and information that I gathered for the paper? I even got some personal information to give it that extra something like we talked about."

"Yes that would be good. So who did you talk to?"

"I talked to Carlisle. I also know details from my brothers and sisters too."

"You asked your siblings there personal experiences? Wow, was that a bit troubling?"

"You have no idea. It was excruciating. The images were unbearable." I could not help but laugh. I laughed so hard I actually hit him. He started to laugh to at my reaction.

"I am so sorry. I am lucky I had no need to ask my sister or father. I am just going to let you be the soul person to suffer. I am now going to just use your research."

"Thanks you a lot for your sympathy. Maybe I should share it all with you so you feel my pain." My shocked look made him smile. I grabbed his shirt sleeve then pant leg as I got on my knees to beg. I looked up at him with a pain expression.

"Oh please, please don't. I will do anything not to hear about it. Anything. Let your suffering be it. You don't want to relive it do you?"

The smile that spread across his face was evil. "I think I am going to bank that for later use. Remember anything."

I gulped as I remembered he this side to him. He could make we do something really embarrassing. Edward then looked down and saw my hands on his knee and thigh. His face changed and he then gulped. I saw this and slowly withdrew my hands and proceeded to sit back on the couch a bit further away. I then picked up his papers that he had up and tried to concentrate on the words he had written in his all too perfect handwriting. I felt a bit warm. He reached over and grabbed my notebook and looked over my notes as well.

"Um sorry for my handwriting. Since the computer came around my penmanship has gotten worse. I don't know how you can have such perfect handwriting."

"Years of practice." It was a tight smile and response. I guess I did something wrong. The tension is thick.

"Oh my. Do we really have to use some of this stuff. I am just glad this is not an oral report."

He chuckled at my comment.

After awhile we were able to settle down and really the paper came together nicely. He is really great at this. We worked well together. He is so fast at typing that we had the finished paper printed and ready for class.

"Edward?" Esme's voice called out to him from the door.

"Yes, come in." She came in with such grace and a warm smile.

"I made dinner. How about a break. I am sure Abby must be hungry." He looked at me as Esme waited for a response.

"Of course. We will be right down." She left the room as Edward was finishing cleaning up. I had my stuff all together trying not to watch him. It was hard not to. I fought to keep my eyes off him. He looked ready good in those jeans and his t-shirt rose a bit when he bent over. Seeing his skin even though it was just the stomach and back, was causing a reaction I am just starting to experience. My heart rate increased as thoughts entered it that I should be suppressing. I felt a bit overheated. He turned around and looked at me. His expression when I saw his face was one of amusement.

"What are smiling about Cullen?"

"Nothing. Are you feeling well. You look a bit flushed."

"I am fine. You just worked me so hard that I must be faint from lack of food."

"Oh I am sure that is it." He smiled as he lead me out of the room.

After dinner Edward excused himself as I waited in the living room with my bag. He looked a bit green at dinner. I felt bad. Esme's food was delicious and he looked like it was a bit hard for him to swallow it. I wonder if he is ill. He came down looking better.

"So ready for the diving lesson."

"You sure? You looked ill at dinner. If you want we could skip it so you could rest."

"Don't be absurd. I am fine. Let's see how you are behind the wheel."

I followed him out to the car with my bag. He grabbed it and tossed them in the back. He opened the drivers door directing me to sit in his seat. I did so apprehensively. He got in the passenger's side and placed the keys in the ignition. He started explaining the different parts and pointing to the gadgets telling me how to work each one. I tried to pay attention, but he got closer at times to introduce the instruments and give instructions. I of course felt the closeness and I am afraid it affected me. He smelled good. My breathing changed. I found it harder. I was scared he would notice. At one point his face was rather close and I could actually see him and in more detail. I totally missed what he said about the stick on the left and what it did. His breath fanned across my neck as he spoke and the most incredible sensation ran down my spine. I know my heart rate was increasing. He finally stopped talking and was looking at me. I turned and I really did try not to look into his eyes. I failed and the liquid topaz was burning my blue irises. My mind went blank and I stopped breathing. I saw his lips moving but did not hear a word he said. He reached up and touched my cheek. I felt his cold hands skimming my skin. It was like he had been holding ice. I also felt a electric pulse at the point he touched and it did not stop but travel my body. He must have felt it because he pulled back.

"Your hands are frigid." That is the only thought so that is what I voiced. He had previously erased all other thoughts. Then the the realization I had after the van accident came crashing back to me. I had forgotten all about confronting Edward with my theory. It all came tumbling out of my mouth without abandon.

"Your a vampire."


	6. Secrets Told

**Isabella & Abrielle**

Disclaimer- I do not lay claim to Twilight or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Secrets Told **

* * *

"Your a vampire. The Cold One stories are about you and your family. I forgot that I figured it out after the accident. What happened at the Mall made me forget that I wanted to talk to you about it. Please don't get angry at me. It does not change what I think about you. I still see you as my friend."

I sat and waited after my outburst and the fog lifted from my mind. Edward was a statue. His eyes bore down on me. I kept my eyes on him just waiting.

"You think that I am a vampire?"

I kept my determination. "I know you are." I tried to portray my confidence in my voice as I spoke the words. He turned away and looked out the window facing forward.

"Edward don't be afraid. I will not say anything to anyone. I really don't talk to anyone except you and Alice. I don't think she will spread the news since it affects her too."

"You ask a vampire to not be afraid of a human. That is an oxymoron if I ever heard one. You should be afraid of me."

"Do you want to hurt me?"

"No." His face looked hurt as he said this looking at me.

"Then why should I be afraid of the person who has saved me. Alice even saved me too. Why would I be afraid of either of you when you have obviously risked letting your secret out to keep me from getting hurt. Both of you have shown great kindness to me. I don't think I can ever picture you harming me. Your family took care of me after...you know."

"It is inbred in me. You smell exceptional. I have thought about taking your life. You could have easily died your first day here. You and your sister's smell tempt me greatly. I have very excellent control and you both tested my resolve." He looked sheepish. My heart went out to him. He looked broken.

"Edward what could I do to make this better?"

"Are you kidding me? You are thinking about my feelings. Don't you think about yourself? You and your sister are so different from others I have met. I really wish I knew the thoughts that go on in your head. I don't doubt what you are saying. I just know there is so much you are not saying."

"Well you would not be the first one to wish to be a mind reader, but I will try to be truthful to you. You might not get my honest response to something that I am not comfortable telling you, but for the most part I do not really lie."

"Mind reader" He then chuckled. "I don't wish to read minds, I can. Just not yours. I wonder if yours is similar to your sister's. Hers is fuzzy at times, but I can get the majority of her thoughts. If it were then I think I can figure you out."

"You can read minds?"

"Yes"

"Really, then what is Alice thinking of right now? I see her in the window." He didn't even turn to look out the window towards Alice. He kept his eyes on me.

"Well she is excited that you know and that she will not have to hide this side of her from you anymore. She is also listening to our conversation like we were a soap opera on television and putting her two cents in on what we are saying. I rather not tell you those."

"Really, I wonder what she could be saying. Hmm"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about Alice. She is happy and is looking forward to all sorts of things she has been getting visions on."

"Visions?"

"Yes, Alice has an ability like I do. She can see the future to an extent. Hers is based on decisions made. If I were to decide to drive you home and not talk to you again, our future would change to reflect that." I heard a loud no coming from the house. I am guessing Alice did not like that idea. Come to think about it I don't either.

"You do not plan on doing that right?" I squinted my eyes and glared at him. I put as much power behind that look hoping to stir some fear or something to sway his decision.

"No I do not believe I could. I am to selfish to do that. Oh and you are positively terrifying. That look you are giving me scares me to death." He starts to chuckle at his stupid comment and joke.

"Good. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you."

He burst out laughing at that. "You think you could hurt me. That is the funniest thing you have ever said. Alice is rolling around in the house at that too."

"Don't test me Cullen. I may be human but if I am mad enough bad things do happen. Believe me I know."

"Do tell." His mocking got me all fired up, so I told him about some instances through out my life where things have happened. His disbelieving look changed to one of shock. I am not sure which one got him to loose his usual ability to mask his emotions. I did hear him mumble about fire when I finished. There were multiple occurrences that had fire related outcomes. There was this time at the store that I was working at and I forget why I was mad but I wished the store would get caught on fire. I smelled a burning smell and I saw a light fixture with a burnt out bulb. I thought about my wish and debated if I should tell a manager about the possible danger hazard. I ended up reporting it. So no fire. Well I get mad again the following shift and made the same wish. The next day I was called and told they did not need me to come in. It turned out that there was a fire in the department and the sprinklers went off and all the produce was contaminated so they had to catalog all the stuff they threw out for insurance purposes. Now how is that for coincidence.

"You may think it is strange, but I can't explain it Edward. I don't know why or how, but I do know I am different. After all I put everything I had into that wish I made the night in the alley. I wished for someone to help me and they did."

After my confession we never finished the driving lesson. He promised to do it another day. I needed to be home so as not to worry Dad. I feel better on the whole. We both came out with things that were not things we shared with others. I felt a weight lifted. I hope he felt just as good as I do. My friendships with both Alice and Edward were back on track. Bella looks like she is doing well too. This move to Forks is turning out to be a positive on both of our lives. She let me in on her new relationship with Jacob. They are now dating. His outgoing happy demeanor is having a affect on Bella's. She seems to be absorbing it and is seen with a smile on her face more than I have ever seen before. My time with Jacob is less but I don't mind. I like seeing him happy. Can you believe he is increasingly more happier than he already is.

At school I ran into Alice before first class. I was looking forward to talking to her since everything is out in the open.

"Hey there Alice. How are you doing today?" Her radiant smile was her reply.

"So my little fortune teller, how much of what happened yesterday did you see beforehand?"

"I saw some of it. There were some factors that may have changed from my vision."

"Does that mean Edward saw it in your mind beforehand too?"

"No, I have a knack of keeping him out when I want too." She wore a smug grin.

"How do you do that?" I was intrigued.

"There are different techniques that I can use. I can sing in my head, try to have my main thought about something else so he can not see my other thoughts I am having. The best to make him run is replaying intimate details of Jasper and my love life. He jumps out so fast it is so funny. The little virgin can't handle those kind of thoughts." She was giggling at that.

"Did you just relay some gossip about Edward? He's a virgin?" I started giggling too.

"Keep laughing, I know you are one too."

"Of course I am. I am a fifteen year old girl with no boyfriend. I am not the one who has been around as long as my grandparents if not longer. Now that is different. Maybe it is like those cat ladies spending all the love they are not giving a husband on their twenty cats." I started laughing and then a thought came to me. "Probably not since they are closer to his current food source, they would not live long enough in the house."

"I agree, they could be a nighttime snack." She could not control her laughter as we headed to English.

When I entered Psychology I saw Edward with a frown on his face. Edward is kind of cute when he is all disgruntled. It is almost like seeing a pouting child.

"What?" I think I may know, but am not positive. I bit the side of my cheek to keep myself from smiling. I hope it is working.

"Cats really. Nice little chat you and Alice had. You sure you two are not the old ladies prattling along with there silly gossip? Can't believe you were making jokes at my expense on that topic."

"Please Edward, relax. It was just a little playing, not trying to hurt your feelings. I, in fact admire your choice to stay abstinent for so many years. It's probably good you are not like Jasper. A virgin with the constant stream of lust hitting him from six others in the house. You hand would have been exhausted from private time and a large stock of lubricant." I head Jasper chuckling at my comment.

I looked at Edward to have see his mouth hanging open then shut and his lips stretched into a thin line. "Abrielle, I am surprised. Those kind of things fly out of Emmett's mouth"

"I'm sorry Edward. I just don't know what has been coming over me today. I know I am talking a bit bold considering the topic." he just nodded not speaking his acceptance of my apology. He just was not ready to move on just yet. I will have to let him cool off a bit.

When lunch came around, I saw Edward. He looked better.

"Abby would you like to try that driving lesson today after school?"

"Alright, but I have to be home before Dad." He smiled signaling his response to my acceptance. He led me towards an empty table. I guess I don't have to sit with Bella's little friends today. "Is Alice joining us too?"

"Nope, you are all mine today. She can wait. Plus you both owe me for your little conversation. Consider this part of the payment." I smile at his idea of payment.

"I will just have to suffer though." I turn slightly towards his usual table and spoke softly "Sorry Alice, I must take my punishment like a man." I head giggles off in the distance. "So what should I do to absolve myself in your eyes oh kind sir?"

"Well I figured that since you have taken to gossiping about me I think you should return the favor. Its your turn to spill all your little secrets that I can not access in your head.

"I will do my best to air out all my dirty laundry so your will not seem so bad." I chuckle. It is not like he can make me tell him anything I don't want too. It is like he did read my mind though.

"No censoring young lady. I will not feel guilty about dazzling it out of you if need be." At this I was momentarily stunned. He wouldn't would he. Of course he would. He is use to getting his way. Stupid vampire. I think I just whispered stupid vampire out loud. I look at Edward. His smile said it all. I did and he knew he got me. "I overheard that you say you did not have a boyfriend. Did you have any back in Phoenix?"

"No, I was not the social butterfly my mother would have liked us to be. Bella was similar and it drove Mom nuts sometimes." I took a sip of my drink as I waited for him to rattle off another question. My sandwich was looking extra smushed today.

"You were not interested in anyone?"

I had to think it over. I might have had random thoughts about boys now and then. You don't have to be boy crazy to appreciate a cute guy now and then. I decided to go with honest, but vague. "Well not anyone in particular stands out, but I think there were a few attractive guys at my school."

"So no shrine or stalker tendencies at your old school?"

"Yes you got me. I had Tristan Walkers schedule memorized and followed him around like a puppy. Please Edward, do I look like that type of girl?" I stared at him waiting for a response. Me stalker, ha.

"No. Does that mean you don't know my schedule?" I sat there and in my mind I saw a a schedule that did not match mine. I guess I may have some stalker tendencies. I know Edward's schedule. I started to feel a bit uncomfortable. How to play this off. "By your lack of response I think you are hiding something Abrielle. Hmm. I wonder what you could be hiding? I am guessing you know my schedule. I think I got myself a stalker. I wonder what else you know about me that seems trivial? Maybe my locker number." I felt like a caged animal. I needed to get out. I rose from my chair and grabbed my bag leaving my lunch and headed out the door. I hid in the girls bathroom until the bell. I felt so stupid. Having him call me out on those silly little things made me feel childish. The fact that I was debating how to avoid him was down right ridiculous. Should I go to the nurse and say I was not feeling well? Should I just try to stay away from him. I felt really stupid right now. I wonder if it is that time of month. Alice must have seen something or a bunch of things because she entered the bathroom.

"Abby, why are you hiding in here?" I heard her outside the stall door.

"I don't want to talk about it. I rather not have anyone hear." She knew I meant that Edward would be listening.

"Do you want to talk about it after school?"

"I don't know. I guess I could talk to you at my house." I opened the stall door and headed towards the mirrors to see if I looked different. "Don't look at me please. I don't want anyone to see." I really felt ashamed.

"I am look at my nails, no need to worry. I will drive you home after school and we will talk. I can do your nails like mine."

"That sounds good."

"Lets go to the nurse and tell her you are having cramps or something and you can sit out this class until the pills take affect and go to your sixth period class."

"Alright."

Alice was a godsend. For someone who does not remember her human life she was very carrying about female issues that she does not have to deal with. With her plan I was able to avoid Edward and get the medicine that did improve my mood. I guess those pills can work wonders. Alice had me out and in a car before Edward could catch up to us. She must have seen his plan too.

After assuring me that Edward would not be listening in as he would be stuck with Jasper and Emmett hunting, we discussed my childish reaction to his questions. She thinks that the onset of my cycle may have made me overreact. I did get my little monthly visitor the next morning. I felt better because I understood why I reacted that way, but I instantly felt the dread of seeing Edward after I behaved like such a PMSing female. Alice said she would talk to him explaining I was not myself yesterday. I still was not looking forward to seeing him.


	7. The Roller Coaster Continues

**Isabella & Abrielle**

Disclaimer- I do not lay claim to Twilight or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Roller Coaster Continues **

* * *

When I was in school, I did my best to forget about yesterday. I was not going to let that happen again today. I decided just to greet Edward like nothing happened. I searched him out and saw him at his car about to follow his siblings until he saw me. He stopped and waited to see what I would do. Here goes. I was giving myself a pep up talk. Plus how did Edward react to Alice stealing his car yesterday. I will have to ask Alice.

"Good morning Edward. Ready to hand in our paper today?" He was looking at me. I could not read him. He must have made a decision for his face changed bringing a light smile.

"Yes. I have it with me ready to hand in." He is playing along or he was just as eager to move past yesterday.

"I hope the teacher has no plans on setting another project just yet. I like not to have any others tacked on to the English and History papers already due this week."

"Do you want any help?" He looked over waiting for a response. I was not sure what I was suppose to say. Yes and then we would have an excuse to spend time together. No, because I could handle it. The girl in me wanted to say yes. I love to spend all the time in I have awake with Edward. My pride was saying no. I know I am more than capable in finishing them on my own. He was being patient.

"Alright. I may need some help checking it over and making sure I have not missed something." He smiled at me agreement to his offer. I like to think he knew I was capable but wanted to spend the some time together.

"Do you want to come over? Esme would love to make you some dinner so we would be able to concentrate on the papers." He masked a look that was full of hope. I almost did not catch it.

"That would be wonderful. I rather keep my mind on other things." I tried to hid the smile at my hidden meaning. Of course he could figure it out since he smiled too.

The day dragged and since I sat at the lunch table with Bella I did not get to really talk to Edward much on the way to music.

Gym was an eventful experience. We were still doing volleyball and Bella and I were on the same team. I was not Bella's only target this time. I was also lucky. I had myself a new savior in gym. His name is Christopher. He on a few occasions saved me from Bella's attacks. The final act of heroism was when he caught me after Bella tripped and plowed into me sending me flying. Chris was somehow able to send the volleyball back over and catch me. What talent. When we were about to go head to the lockers Chris asked if I was joining the crew this weekend. They were going to the movies. Bella overheard and told him I was. How rude. I was going to have plans with Edward, but she canceled them out with the excuse that she wanted to spend time with me. Yeah spending time with me with Jacob as her date was _real_ tempting. Now my plans for Friday night were set. I hope Alice saw and was not disappointed that I would not be meeting with her as well.

Bella and I walked out of the locker room. I was off in my own world thinking about Friday wondering what to expect. Probably just eat some dinner and then hit the movies. I wonder who else is going. I was about to ask Bella when I felt a hand on my arm pulling me back. I looked up and saw a stony face Edward. Bella turned noticing me gone and searched my face and said she would see me at home.

"She will be going with me to my house to work on some papers. She will not be home for dinner." His voice was flat. I was not sure what was wrong. If there was something wrong. Bella looked at me so I nodded in agreement to his words. She turned and headed for her locker.

"Hey Edward. Are you alright? Did something happen?" He kept walking while holding onto my arm leading me to my locker. He reached over and dialed in the combination to my locker and stepped back giving me space to switch out some of my books. He did not answer my question. I started feeling nervous. When I was finished and closed my locket we went out the doors towards his car. Alice was waiting.

"Alice why don't you get a ride with Emmett and the others." He was still so expressionless. I sensed that something was wrong but his face did not show it.

"No I don't think I will. I like to talk to Abby on the way home."

"You can talk to her later." He was not budging for his stance.

"Edward I see myself talking to her so I will be getting into this car. When he raised the locks she entered into the back seat dragging me with her. Edward made to reach for me, but he must have realized Alice's grip was strong on me and doing so would have turned me into a wishbone.

"Abby I am not upset about Friday. We can spend some time on Sunday. I would have said Saturday, but I know Edward will claim Saturday night."

"Actually I will claim all day Alice." He was driving like his usual maniac self.

"Nope your wrong Edward. Bella has plans for her Saturday during the day. I think it is a visit to La Push."

"This is like having me own personal appointments secretary." I tried to make a joke since I felt the tension growing.

"Are you sure that Saturday's a definite Alice? For all we know she might cancel again and hang with her new friend Christopher." When I heard that I started to paint a picture in my head. Was Edward mad about Christopher's offer to join in on the group movie outing. Nah. There was nothing to worry about. I hope.

"She will be spending the time with you Edward."

"You never know Alice she could change her mind and then your visions will change." She stepped out of the car seeing we had reached the house. I went to get out as Edward opened the door. Damn he is fast. Beats me every time. "Alice we will see you later." He was basically telling her to scram. He is being a bit rude to his sister. I go to say just that but he spoke first.

"So you are going to the movies with Christopher?"

"I am going to the movies with Bella and a bunch of other people."

"Oh really like who." He had me there I did not know who was going except a few.

"Bella, Jake, Christopher, and I not sure who else. I was told there was a group going. Plus how do you know about this? Were you listening in?"

"I was watching your gym class to see how Bella was going to hurt you today so I would be better prepared for your injures. I just happen to see your new friend holding you in his arms and asking you to the movies."

"It is interesting that you still listened in after the class was over where there was less chance for Bella to hurt me further. I don't know why you are acting this way. I got roped into going to the movies and dinner."

"Dinner too?"

"I only assume dinner."

"That would make it a date. Food and entertainment. Are you going to end it with a goodnight kiss."

"Are you the one PMSing now. I don't understand you. Why are you mad at me? What did I do?" I was starting to rage myself. He is starting to piss me off. Forget the stupid paper. I think I will have Alice take me home. Before I can call Alice she appeared at the door and walked out to me.

"You wanted a ride home Abby, it would be no problem." She directing me over towards the garage and a red convertible.

"Alice I was talking to Abrielle."

"No Edward your conversation is over. You need to go calm down. Why don't you go hunt or something." She got into the car and I followed suit.

She quickly backed up and raced down the drive toward the main road.

"He is out of hearing range so we can talk freely now. Abby...he is jealous."

What? Jealous, is she mad. "You are crazy Alice."

"I'm not crazy. He is feeling threatened by your new friend. It is a good thing I did not show him what I saw a few minutes ago, he would have probably broken something.

My thoughts went right to her vision. "What did you see?"

"I'm not telling. You will have a nice time. Nothing for you to worry about." She was smiling. I was aching to know.

"Please Alice, with a moose on top?"

"Moose, no cougar would have been a better choice."

"Are you going to tell me anything?"

"Nope. Stop fretting or I will have to send Jasper to make sure you are calm the whole night."

"You wouldn't?"

"I would and Jasper would do it for me." We were in front of my house in no time.

"Do you think he will be hunting all night?"

"I can't see. He has not made up his mind."

"Oh. Thanks for the ride Alice. I will see you tomorrow." With that I walked up to my house and went up to my room and tried to focus on my papers and not the angry Edward that I had left not even a half and hour ago.


	8. It's Not A Date

**Isabella & Abrielle**

Disclaimer- I do not lay claim to Twilight or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8: It's Not A Date **

* * *

My time spent up until my group outing was not spent with Edward. He has been avoiding me. Well it is not like I went looking for him either. Let him stew in his misguided thoughts. I have been doing my best to not think about Alice's words on his attitude. Not possible.

Here I was getting ready. We were picking up Jake on the way to Port Angeles. I finally found out who was going tonight. Mike and Jessica; Tyler and Lauren; Angela and Eric; Bella and Jake; Christopher; and I . I have to admit it did seem sort of coupling. Was this a date? No I think not.

I dressed nice but not overly impressive. We were meeting at the restaurant. It was a diner style place. I was sitting next to Bella and Christopher. The food was good and it did not feel much different from the lunchroom table for topics of discussion. We went to the movies and Christopher opened my door he bought me a drink and said we could share a popcorn. So he bought a tub for us. We were seeing a scary movie. I again was between Bella and Christopher.

The movie was getting a little scary and I was gripping the arm rest a little bit. I felt a hand helping me to release the air rest and then lace their fingers with mine. I was shocked. I tried not to make it obvious I was looking over to see what he was doing. He was casually leaning towards me watching the movie while his hand held mine. I looked over towards Bella and noticed that Jake was holding her hand too.

Was he just trying to comfort me since he could tell I was scared. The movie was forgot for now as I tried to keep myself from analyzing his actions. I failed of course.

When the movie ended without me ever getting my attention again. I thought Christopher would disconnect our hands. He did not. He kept them together as he led me out the door toward the cars. I looked around at the group and noticed pretty much everyone was in the same position. This was so a date. Who was I kidding. How naive am I. I was so into my inner arguments that I failed to see that we were at the car and that I had my back to it and that Christopher was leaning in. I just came to focus on what was happening that I had no time to react. Just as his lips were about to touch mine, there was a loud crashing noise off to the side. I of course turned my head to the side and felt his lips touch my cheek. He turned his head to the sound after he missed his desired target. We saw that there was a car in the lot that looked to have been hit by a trash can.

"My car. How did that happen. My Dad's going to kill me." Christopher was running over to the car that you could see the large dent in the passenger door. The car looked drivable. I was trying to figure out how that happened when the thought hit me. I would be placing a call to Alice when I got home. Times like this made me wish I had a cell phone. I did scan the area knowing that if my suspicion was correct I would not be seeing any vampires spying. He already made himself known.

The gang all hovered around the car giving off their opinions and their lackluster regrets. Bella dragged a heartbroken Jake away from the once beautiful car. It was nice compared to most of the cars at school, but not reaching the level of the Cullen's.

On the way home I listened to Jake go on and on about the car. Bella was confused how it could have happened. They asked my opinion but I waved it off as having no clue. I sat in the car while Jake and Bella said their long goodbyes by the door. I tried to keep my eyes closed trying to relax myself preparing for bed.

Bella came back telling me we were hanging with Jake and his friends tomorrow. No problem since I already got a heads up to expect this. It will be nice to see the guys again. I guess I will be with the guys when Bella and Jake disappear.

At home I thought about calling Alice. It was late, not like it would matter to her. I decided against it since I was tired now. All the excitement of the events wore me out. Bella was asleep before I was. As I drifted off I thought I felt something but I was too far gone to wake up to find out what it was.

I was awoken by the damn alarm. It's Saturday, I should be able to sleep in. I look and saw it said ten. I would have preferred if it said noon. I got up and got ready. Bella was already up and downstairs.

"Did you set the alarm?"

"Yes I figured it was a safer way to wake you up."

"You know Saturday is a great day to sleep in and rest the wary bones."

"Not today. We have plans. The boys are meeting us a First Beach. There is some pancakes nice and hot and waiting for you by the stove." She then when back upstairs. As I ate I thought about the plans for the day and remembered Alice saying I would be with Edward tonight. I am not sure those were still intact since Edward has been MIA from my life. I better call Alice.

"Good Morning Sunshine," she said happily to me. Too cheery for this time of morning. "How was your night? Eventful?"

"Hello to you too. Yes my night was racked with excitement. You obviously know what happened and how it went. Do you know how Christopher's car got damaged? I bet you know how it happened, right Alice?"

"Yes I know but I can't go ratting out the _male_ vampire who did it. _He_ would be really mad at me." Here empathize on certain words was pretty funny. I wonder if he was listening to her.

"Was he following me? Did he go into the theater too? Did you know that little piece of destruction happened just as Christopher was about to kiss me?"

All I heard was giggling. The girl had all the information, but was she ready to share.

"Yes, Yes, and Yes." Then more giggles as I heard other noises on her end of the phone.

"What's going on over their Alice? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but I am being chased around the house. No worries I am standing behind Jasper now. My big protector." At that I started giggling.

"So how is my friend? Is he in a bad mood still? Oh and do you still see me going over your house tonight?"

"He is in a really foul mood. You will be coming over tonight since I will be coming to get you. So no plan for you to stay at the bonfire." I don't even bother to question a bonfire I did not know about.

"So I am spending time with you then? Oh will I be having a good time like you predicted last time?"

"Nope, I believe Edward will be stealing you away soon after you arrive. From what I saw of my talk with you in the car you had a great time."

"But he is angry at me. He will most likely be sulking in his room. Are you sure it is not a girls night?"

"Positive so I will be picking you up at Newton's"

"Newton's? Why there?"

"Bella will want to go back to the bonfire. This will be easier for her."

"It's a plan Alice. I will see you there. Bub-bye"

I hung up and finished my breakfast. Tonight was going to be a tense night.


	9. Want to Hold My Hand

**Isabella & Abrielle**

Disclaimer- I do not lay claim to Twilight or its characters.

A/N- In case you were curious to what I pictured for characters, they are listed on my profile. Links included to pictures. I like to say sorry for the delay since last update. Due to computer malfunction I was not able to update. I hope I will not have any further delays.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Do You Want to Hold My Hand **

* * *

On the ride over to La Push Bella talked about the movies. Her main topic was Christopher.

"Abby you looked pretty cozy with Christopher. How did you like your first date? Do you think he will be your first boyfriend?" She had a contained smile on her face. I think she was slightly afraid of my response.

What do you say to that. Honestly I had no idea. Chris from what I gathered was a nice guy. He was not all hand last night like Jessica and Mike which was a plus. I have accepted that it was indeed a date. Even if I had not planned or originally agreed on it before hand. I will bet that was Bella's plan all along.

"He was a gentlemen the whole night. I get along with him well enough, but I am not sure about him being my first boyfriend."

"I hope he will be since that would mean we could double date. Christopher is a nice guy. He even asked me about you a few times. He was a little intimidated and found it hard to approach you. The few times I talked to him it seemed like he is a good guy. He is not another Tyler or Mike so I had no problem setting you up."

"I knew it. That was a planned date. Edward was right to assume then." I was irked that Edward was right. I was so adamant that it wasn't a date. I seems like I owe him an apology. He is going to gloat I just know it. I wonder if he had an unfair advantage of reading it in there thoughts.

"Edward, what does he have to do with this? Are you dating him? I thought you said you were only friends."

"We are only friends, but he was mad that I had to cancel plans with him and his sister on Friday for a date that I denied having. He was right all along. I believed it was just a group outing so I kept telling him he was wrong. "

"I'm sorry. You sure he is not interested in you as something more than a friend because his anger suggests some thing other than his displeasure of you changing your plans with him. I would go with who ever you choose. At least with Christopher I know he is willing to go with a group which would mean we would get to do things together again. I had fun with you there."

"I enjoyed hanging with you too even though I was a bit confused with what was happening with me and Chris. I'm not sure what is going on with Edward so I can't tell if you may be right. This is still new territory for me."

"You are right. Both of us have been totally out of our old lifestyles. Look we both have friends and boys actually interested in us. Who would have thought that it was actually going to happen."

"Ostriches we are no longer. I guess it was time for us to venture out of our own little world. Are you happy?"

"Yeah I am. Are you?" I can see the change in her since Jake reentered her life. She is increasingly happy. I have not seen her as carefree as I have now. I may not get any time with Jake like I use to when we visited since his eyes are for Bella only. It is worth it in the long run. I give up all my time with him to keep her this happy.

"Yes." I have two new friends that care about me. They may be different from the average Joe, but that might be because that is the only kind that can understand me and really accept me. I am happy we came to Forks. I just hope that they stay in my life for a long time.

After our talk I know I felt better with things between us. I was less apprehensive with what the day was going to take me with Bella and I on the same page.

At the beach were Jake and his friends. They were the same age as me but looked a bit older. I wonder if it had to do with that wolf thing Jake mentioned from his stories. After all if there are vampires then I would assume there would be the wolves like in the legends. Of course they would be different since I never heard mention of a moon involved in the wolf protecting its people. I will have to ask Edward what he thinks... well if he is talking to me.

Embry and Quil were hilarious. My stomach hurts from all the laughing. We were totally ribbing on Jake and Bella. It seems Jake is the first of his friends to get a girlfriend. It was still cold out here so I was bundled up. There was mishap and I fell into the water. More like I was pushed. Are the boys crazy it is no where close to warm weather and There was not even any sun to help dry me off. I had to borrow clothes from Embry. He said the set of clothes he gave me were the smallest he had. They were still big but they did not fall down since I had the pants tied up with a piece of rope. I was carrying me wet clothes towards the truck. I hated to leave but they were ready to head to the bonfire and I remembered Alice saying she would meet me at Newtons. She never declared a time so I figured she would just know. Bells dropped me off. She still tried to get me to come back, but I told her I had made plans to make up for canceling yesterday. She reluctantly agreed and we said we see each other later. I decided to just leave my wet clothes in the truck and just be content with my borrowed clothes.

Alice was sitting in Edwards car. This car was pretty much the same as the last car. I wonder why the same car and not something different. I noticed it the first time he brought it to school, but never really brought up. It really is does not matter.

"Abby what are you wearing?" I felt the heat on full blast and a coat was sitting on my seat. I put it on and snuggled into it. Alice must have anticipated my lack of a jacket. The way she asked the question was not in any way insulting, more curious for the answer. It is like she did not see my impromptu swim.

"Well I had a bit of an accident. The boy thought I was hot so they made sure to throw me in the water to cool down. I guess they could not understand the difference between '_hott_' and hot. Boys."

Alice was cracking up I know she knew I was mostly exaggerating. "So has your visions changed since you last saw me?"

"Nope you will be still be stolen away by Edward. His mood has not changed so I am sorry for you. Jasper has been complaining all about Edwards moods. We will probably leave the house for awhile."

"Poor Jasper. I am surprised neither he nor Emmett tried to give Edward Midol."

"Don't give Emmett any ideas. He would do just that. Jasper has even tried to mess with Edwards emotions. I did feel random ones flow past hitting me on their way to Edward. So tell me how were the boys?"

"They were great, freaking huge. I wanted to actually ask you about that. Do you think that since you are vampires that there are werewolves now?"

"I am not sure if we are suppose to be talking about this, but I will confirm that there are a few. I don't know who they are but there are some. Maybe the rest of the boys you know will be turning. From what I have heard in discussion is that in the past there were an equal amount of wolves to every vampire in the area. It is our guess that there will be at least seven wolves soon enough. We do not know the rate of transformation. It could steady increase over the time we are here. It could be due to the ages of the potential boys. We are not sure what age that it is triggered. We have been in Forks for a year and a half already and there is two wolves that we know of. I know this is a topic of fascination for Carlisle. If you are interested he may be willing to go over the theories."

"Do you think he will, because I agree that it would be fascinating as well. Especially if the boys I know from La Push have the gene that triggers the transformation. Imagine Bella dating a werewolf. If that happens she will soon enough find out about you guys too. After all it is her boyfriend who told me the legends. I bet they will be telling some of the legends at the bonfire. We might have a nosy Bella soon."

"Well we will have to worry about that later for you right now have to deal with a grumpy vampire who can hear the car approach and his outside waiting for you." Oh no I am feeling a bit queasy. Where is Jasper when you need him. As we arrive at the house I see him. He is a stony mass with no indication of his foul mood. He is at my door in mere seconds and he opens it. His hand is outstretched to help me out of the car.

"Hello Abby, I am surprised you did not cancel out on me again after your little date yesterday. Are you wearing his clothes now? And why are you? Yesterday you did look cozy holding his hand while cuddling with him in the theater and then as you left never breaking contact. Did you like him pressing you into the car like this? Is this how he did it?" Edward had me flushed against the car with him leaning over me. His face was getting closer and closer to mine. I was shocked was he going to kiss me? He was right there so close I could almost feel and taste him. I felt his breath on my cheek as he let his cold lips linger by my ear.

"Would you have let him kiss you if you had not been disturbed." He pulls back to look into my eyes waiting for a response. With his gaze I felt a bit light headed. A fog was rolling in and my ability to think of the reasoning behind this attack was not feasible. I was only able to try to find the answer to the question he asked.

"I don't know." I could not lie to him. I really don't know if I would have stopped the kiss or just let him do it. It would have been my first kiss. I had never been in that situation before. I remember my thoughts and being confused on what to do. That distraction gave me no chance to find out.

I could see in his eyes if nothing else betrayed his inner thoughts that this was not the answer he wanted. He stood straight up, quickly lifted me on his back and ran. Oh my god. I think I am going to be sick. I have never been on a ride that went this fast. I squinted my eyes. I saw flashes of foliage fly past us. I was ready to give in and ask Edward to stop when he suddenly did. I suppressed the urge to puke. That is not something I want anyone seeing never mind Edward. I just stayed seated on the ground not being able to move.

He walked away a bit with his back to me. I just stared after him trying the catch my breath and calm my racing heart.

"Edward, please. Why are you upset with me? I don't understand."

"Abrielle, I did not like seeing you with him. I hear his interest in you in my mind. Since I can not hear you all I have to go by is your actions. And those have not alleviated my fears. You held his hand. You did not shy away from his touch or turn down his advances. You behave in the way girls act when they are on a date. A date you said you were not going on. Group outing, please. It was clearly a date. He bought you dinner, paid for the movies, and purchased snacks for the movie. He even wanted to end it with a good night kiss. So do you want to confirm it for me? Do you share the same romantic interest he has in you? Do you like him?"

"Christopher is a nice guy. I don't know what I feel beyond that. I don't know him well enough to make that statement. Why does this interest or bother you?"

"It is because I have similar interest in you. I have been fighting my attraction because of what I am. Having him step in and ask you on a date. I thought I forfeited my chance with you when I saw how close you two were becoming. It upset me to think that all I secretly dreamed for was ruined. I think you are beautiful, intelligent, funny, fascinating, thoughtful, caring, sweet, I could go on if you like. I love how we are both enthralled with music and books. Even if some of your reading subjects do not intrigue me as they do you. I can monopolize my whole day and I would still feel it is not enough. You make me feel things I only seen in the mind of others. Would you give me the same chance you gave him or will you refuse my declaration?"

Oh my. This is beyond anything I could have ever dreamed of. I never thought I'd hear words like that spoke to me. It is like one of my stories come to life. Who in there right mind would refuse when the same feelings are shared. I just thought I was to be his first human friend and I was happy to accept that. But to be more than just his friend... I focus back on my eyes and see he is waiting for my response and the time I am taking is not doing anything to relieve any of his uncertainty.

"I would certainly give you the same chance. You would have a greater advantage since I have been spending so much time with you getting to know you. I already like you as a person, and would look forward to spending more time with you." As I finish my answer his face changes. The lost look now becomes a radiant look of complete happiness. I could not help but reciprocate. We were mirror images. He reaches and clasps my hand in his. He settles himself on the ground in front of me. I turn my head because the emotions in his eyes is a little much for me. I let my eyes trail over the landscape and notice we are in a clearing in the woods. It is a meadow. I bet in the summer it is really beautiful here with wild flowers all over.

The evening started to set in when we got up to leave. It was nice to sit there holding hands just talking. No school work involved. I learned so much more about him and he learn a lot of trivial and non-trivial things about me. As we arrived at his house he set me down again by his front door. He looked at me and something flashed across his face. Like he remembered something.

"Abby you never did get to tell me why you are wearing boys clothes that are way too large for you."


	10. Games

**Isabella & Abrielle**

Disclaimer- I do not lay claim to Twilight or its characters.

A/N- Since I am playing with the story I may move the introduction of characters around on my time line a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Games**

* * *

"I don't want you to go. You know I can't cross the border because of the treaty. Tell Bella you have other plans and spend the evening with me." I listened to Edward complain. It was the start of February vacation and Edward felt since he is now my boyfriend that I should not want to hang around other boys. Like he has anything to worry about.

"Edward I know the real reason you wish me to cancel and you don't have to worry."

"Last time you were there you came home dressed in their clothes. What else will they do to get you undressed."

"Oh come on that way not why it happened. They just wanted to see me wet...Scratch that that sounded worse."

"You are right it did sound worse and probably correct."

"Edward, it is one day this week. You have me all to yourself the rest of the week. Can you let Bella have one day? I know you rather us be somewhere other than La Push."

"You don't understand, if something happens I can't get to you to help you. Alice does not have an visions when you are there. It is some sort of block and that unnerves me."

What do I do. I do plan on keeping my plans with Bella but I need to placate him. It is not like I have a bountiful array of knowledge to fall back on. Hell I am not use to being around so many boys to begin with that actually know I am in the vicinity. Hell I put the question on him. Let's see his ideas.

"Edward what would you have me do to make this outing less upsetting for you." Gosh I sound so whipped.

"Not going." I walked into that one. Should have worded it differently. He response was quick and to the point.

"Besides that. Factor in that I am going and give me your opinion."

"I can think of nothing." I hear the front door opening and know it is Bella.

"Abby, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'll be right down."

I turn to face Edward. "Edward, I have to go. The time will fly and I will see you later. I promise I will come back to you."

"Promise?" I suddenly felt like my heart stopped for a moment looking into his eyes as he requested my word. A thought so flighty popped into my mind that what if I broke the promise without my consent. Then I pushed that aside thinking nothing bad would happen to keep me from him. Just a silly little fear that I need not think on any longer.

"Yes I do. Now off with you. The sooner I leave the sooner I will see you again." I was hoping for a smile to relieve the pain of leaving him.

"Please be careful." Maybe his own fears are fueling to mine. I shouldn't let them trigger mine unnecessarily.

"I will." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. Internally wishing for it somewhere else, but I was still happy with his actions.

He was out the window in a flash before I even left the bedroom.

The day has been fun. Since it was Twilight the boys had the idea of playing a game called Ghost in the Graveyard. It ended up being a game of hide and seek. I ran off separating myself from Bella. I knew she would get caught pretty quickly.

I don't know how long I was waiting. I think I zoned out for a while. I don't even think I would have heard them even if I was paying attention. Standing before me was two people. People being a loose term. I knew from there resemblance to the Cullen's that they were vampires. It was the eyes that cemented my belief. They were crimson . Yup just my luck. I am definitely on their menu.

"My My My, look what I found. Are you lost little girl?" As far as they know I have no clue what they are. I am not sure if telling them would help or hinder my chances for survival. I made a decision quickly in hopes it will improve my chances.

"No I am not lost. I am playing a game. Are you in the area visiting the Cullen's?" The man seemed intrigues by by question. Good.

"The Cullen's?" The girl stayed quiet just observing. She definitely looked different. He mode of dress would have Alice screaming I am sure. The man looked like a bad-ass biker, pony tall included. He was just missing the tattoos. They were still very attractive.

"Yes they are the only vampires I know in this area. I thought maybe you were friends and were visiting them."

"Are you friends with the Cullen's"

"Yes I am best friends with a few of the members." I decided to chose my words carefully. From what I heard from the family, they were a bit odd to outsiders using the term family instead of coven.

"Interesting." The male just looked over at his partner then said, " I think I have found my new game Victoria. Why don't you do your thing and I will meet up with you at our spot." He tore my hat from my head. He then pulled me up by my arm and slashed at my wrists with his teeth. I felt him taking a large pull from my veins. He stopped took my hat and wiped his mouth with it. "Take this and leave it where they will find it. Lets see if they will hunt us."

"Of course. Meet up in a few days then, James?" I felt a burning start in my wrist where he bit. It was unlike a pain I have ever felt. I did not want to scream and miss what was happening around me. Plus I did not want him to know how much pain he caused.

"Yes. Now off I need to set up a few things."

She was gone before I finished blinking away the tears from the pain. This was not good. I think I got myself in some hot water. Damn it how do I get myself out of this one.

Before I knew it I was up in his arms and my wrist was by his mouth. He bit and sucked out some blood and spit it on the rocks near by.

"Mmm, you taste delectable. But I have no time to enjoy it right now. I am not ready for you to die or be changed so I had to make sure all my venom was out. I wonder how long before they find this spot and smell your blood. This will be such a nice distraction."

I felt the breeze and knew he was running. What shocked me is that I found myself wet. We were in the ocean I assumed. It was a quick swim and then he had us on a boat. As I was catching my breath he drained the two people that were sailing it.

I was terrified. What did I get myself into. In my rambling thoughts one screamed out to me. I promised that I would return to Edward and that I wold be careful. Guess I broke my word unless I got lucky and found a way out of this. I hate that I am going to be hurting him and Alice. I should have known playing a game of hide and seek in the woods was not the smartest idea for me or Bella. I just hope that nothing bad happened to her. She was the danger magnet. God if she were with me I know she would have tried to sacrifice herself for me.

He mentioned a game. I am with one of those sick vampires that are like the polar opposite of the Cullen's.

"I decided to make a change of plans. I don't think we will be meeting up with Victoria. I am not in the mood to share you. I wonder what your best friends will do when they find out that I have you.

Time seemed like it was irrelevant. My thoughts about the never seeing Edward again brought as much pain as the ones inflicted on my by this demon. I felt and hear his remarks as he bite me and sealed the wounds. He drank a little and sucked the venom out. He found pleasure as he saw that he was making designs on my skin with his bites. He even commented that he was going to make his own tattoos all over my body.

As I said I had no idea how long all of this was going on for but when I had a moment to think beyond the pain for once, anger started to overtake me. I started to feel myself getting warmer because of it. I knew it was a different burn than the venom. James bit again during my rage storm. He actually started leaving the venom in longer a little bit each time so when he was in the process of admiring the pain and disfigurement I was looking at him with such hatred and I felt my anger burst. As the buring of the venom collided with my own burn of anger something happened. I thought I wish he would burn for what his is doing to me.

Guess what?

He did.


	11. Awakening

**Isabella & Abrielle**

Disclaimer- I bow down to the original. I do not own Twilight or its characters. Just own Abrielle.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Awakening**

* * *

What have I done?

Viewing what lay before me is a sight of great devastation. All around me laying motionless is a family. A family I drained of life. Why did they have to be so helpful. They obviously stopped to help when they saw a ship that was just flouting out at sea. They just stopped to see if they could help. I remember that much from what I heard as I 'woke up'. They did not stand a chance against the frenzy. I hope I did not make them suffer.

I sat on the boat as I thought about my actions, what to do and where to go. I am trying to remember my past and find it all fuzzy. I know my name Abrielle Swan. I live with my sister Bella, my Mom and step-dad in Phoenix. I know I am a vampire. I can hear in my mind conversations about vampires and the truths and myths, but I can't remember who the people are that are telling me. I can reconcile that they are in fact true since I am on a boat deck in the sun and that I am sparkling and not burning. I remember that there was an alternative food source and I would have golden eyes instead of red if I adhered to said diet. The reasoning behind the better diet would ease the guilt of what I was and I could live a normal life. In time that is. It is not going to be easy, but I know that the people who gave me this information would wish for me to follow through with it. I wish I could see the faces and remember the names of these people.

My time as a vampire has not been a good one. I am lost. I have been sticking to the forests. I am not sure if I am in the US. I have been too afraid to venture to a populated area to find out. The deaths of the family still stays fresh in my mind and I am trying to stick with the animals as my food source. It is a good thing the weather does not affect me since I have wearing the same clothes since my change and I am living in the wilderness.

I am sitting on a tree that I knocked down in my struggle with a bear when my senses felt the approach of someone. It was not a human, but I was worried still.

Before me was a man and a woman. They were beautiful with golden eyes. They followed the same diet. Maybe they know me.

"Hello" My voice was soft but I knew they could hear me.

"Hello, by any chance are you Abrielle?" They know my name, but if they are asking they don't know me. Since they know my name maybe they know of me.

"Yes that is my name. How did you know?"

"There are people that are searching for you. They are very worried and asked for our assistance. We were given your name and description in hopes that we would come across you. My name is Eleazar and this is my wife Carmen."

"Really? Who are they? My mind is a bit fuzzy and I can't remember many things from my past. I was actually trying to remember some people who had the same color eyes as you."

"Let us head back to the house so we can contact them. The Cullen's are the family that is looking for you. They will be so relieved to find out that we have found you and that you are alright."

I just nodded and let them show me the way.

At the house I was given some clean clothes and shown to the bathroom so I could soak in a hot bath to clean away all the blood and dirt that has been on my skin since my change. I was told that they would contact the Cullen's and let them know I was here.

They were waiting for me as I left the bathroom. They led me the living room and motioned for me to sit.

"We were able to reach Carlisle and he said the family is on their way. They were separated in different areas looking so they will be arriving at different times. From what I hear Alice is already on her way here and should be arriving shortly." Alice and Carlisle? The names don't ring a bell. Maybe when I see their faces I will remember them.

The front door opened and shut and in walked a girl with short inky black hair. She reminded me of the little fairy in Ferngully. I can remember a cartoon, but I can not remember the vampires. This is frustrating.

"Abby?" She looked like she was ready to cry.

"Yes. Do you know me?"

"Yes I do, you are my best friend. You don't remember me?"

"My memory has a lot of holes. I can't recall a lot of things. I remember hearing about vampires history and basic information, but I can see who is telling me. I don't really remember a lot about my past except some basic information like name and that I lived in Phoenix. I do know I have some family there and in Washington, but I don't really remember what they look like."

"That's alright Abby, I am here to help you. Hopefully you will get some memories back. Would you like me to tell you about our family?"

"Our family? Are we related?"

"No we are not related by blood. My family was very close with you that we thought of you as family. You are very important to us. We love you like you were our blood relative."

"Really? Now I really wish I could remember. It is so frustrating. I don't even know your name. I should know it. I only heard Eleazar say two names Carlisle and Alice."

"I'm Alice. Let's see where should I start? I guess maybe just with their names and describe each member of the family so you will know then when they arrive. Our parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle looks like he is in his mid-twenties. He has blond hair. He has been living in this country for a long time but every once in a while his English accent comes out. Esme is around the same age and has long caramel color hair. Rosalie is our sister she has long blonde hair and looks like she is in her late teens to early twenties. We have three brothers. Jasper is the oldest. He looks like he is in his early twenties and has wavy blonde hair. Emmett looks to be in his early twenties and has short curly dark brown hair." She stopped for a moment to swallow. I am unsure why. I think she even looked behind me for a moment before she went on. "The last person and youngest is Edward." She paused again. Maybe she was hoping for a reaction. The name does not trigger anything. I heard her sigh before she continued. "He looks like he is in his late teens and has this crazy copper colored hair." Not bringing up any pictures yet. Maybe when I see them.

"Abby does any sound familiar? Does any pictures of memories surface?"

"I am afraid that nothing comes to mind, not a face, memory, or feeling. I really wish something triggered a memory. I'm sorry." Then I heard a voice behind me.

"You don't remember me?"


	12. Reunion

**Isabella & Abrielle**

Disclaimer- No copy-write infringement in tended. Just own Abrielle.

A/N- I am not using a beta and I was having a hard time trying with my son trying to cuddle stealing my right hand and arm. So I am sorry for any errors that were left.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Reunion **

* * *

"You don't remember me?" It was the softest voice that sounded so beautiful and held such sorrow. I turned and standing near me was the most beautiful boy. And boy do I wish I could remember him. Looking into his eyes I could see his sadness. I had to look away knowing I was going to hurt him more.

"I'm sorry." I felt my own eyes feel like they were tearing up. I felt a hand brush my cheek.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to upset you. Please look at me." His fingers reached by chin to raise it up.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you and I know me not remembering is hurting you."

"Don't think about that. We will help you. You will remember in time and there is nothing to worry about. I will be fine. I was just a little shocked, but my main concern is you. What do you remember that led to your change? What happened afterward that brought you to here?" He was was so gentle and caring trying to comfort me. I felt guilty. Why can't I remember him. He seems like such a wonderful boy. The only thing I had to give in return is what little I could remember so I would tell him what I did know.

"I will try to remember what I can. I recall a man in flames when I was burning. I can feel the gratification of seeing him set ablaze. When I woke up after the change I was on a boat in the ocean." I started to feel the pain of what I did to that family. I looked up at the boy who I now know is Edward and tried to bring myself to tell him what I did . I think he could see it in my eyes the struggle for he pulled me close and held me whispering soothing words. He was reverberating that what ever I was going to tell would not make anyone upset. That nobody was going to judge. It is like he really knew. "There was another boat that came along and drove up along side the boat I was on. When I awoke there was a man leaning over me trying to help me I think. I am not sure how long he was there. I only remember him talking to someone else. He said he thought I was still alive and to call for help. It happened so fast. My ability to hear the words they were speaking was turned off as the sounds of their rushing blood through the veins was pounding in my ears. My reaction to the sound was fast. When I stopped the whole family was dead and lying on the deck. There were other bodies on the deck but their smell told me that I did not murder them. They were the kills of the vampire that turned me. The thing that shattered me was the boy that I killed. He was maybe ten to twelve. How could I kill a child? Why did I not stop? "

Edward stopped me there rocking me telling me that it was not my fault. There was nothing that could have changed the situation. He tried to communicate that he was not upset with me and he said no one else would be upset. He just continued to stoke my hair and rock me as I cried out the pain with tears of venom. Someone handed me something to dry my eyes and face. I turned and saw a man with short blond hair. This must be Carlisle. I then took a look around and noticed a woman with long caramel hair. I was so wrapped up in my own mind that I did not noticed they arrived.

"Thank you."

"Of course sweetheart. I am so sorry you had to go through that alone. I wish we could have been there to help you through that. We would have not let you wake up alone in a strange place with no one to help you. So the other vampire burn to ash?"

"Yes. That is one thing I do remember."

"Do you remember how he was set on fire?"

"I think I know. Just because something happened when I was on the boat after my change. I was wondering what to do with the ...the bodies...I recalled that vampires were to be kept a secret and that I was suppose to bury the animals I feed off, so I new I had to destroy the evidence that a vampire killed these people. I thought about burning the boat and the...people. I was thinking about how the vampire burned and I was picturing the boat on fire and the next thing I knew it was. I tried to set other things on fire later to test and I was able to. I think I set the vampire on fire.

"Amazing. It looks like you are gifted. Eleazar, Is that what you see in Abby?"

"Yes, I just was not sure if it manifested yet or it would soon. Now I have my answer."

"Abby since the boat have you been hunting?"

"Yes. When I was able to get to land I stayed and traveled in the woods. I hunted animals. I remembered some of what I was told. I guess your family is the one that had me well informed?"

"Yes, you were told of many things about with vampires by the family-mostly Edward and Alice. You spent your free time frequently with them. I am happy you were able to bring the information with you through the change and that it aided you in your time since. This is the best location for you to be as a newborn. We will move back up here. We have a residence not too far away. I will have Emmett and Jasper pack and close out the Forks house. Rosalie will help Esme prepare the house for us to live in. Edward and Alice will stay here with Abby and help her adjust. Eleazar and Carmen are kind to let you three stay until the house is ready. I am going back to Forks to settle our affairs and set up our reasoning for our sudden departure. I think we will go with the tragedy of loosing Edwards gi..and Alice's friend is too much for the family to bare that we think it is wise for a change of scenery as to not bring up too many reminders of our loss."

"Forks? My father lives there. You are not from Phoenix?"

"No you were living with your father and sister in Forks this year. You met my children at school."

"I don't remember moving to Forks. I wonder why I can't remember that since it was so recent."

"Maybe you link your traumatizing experience of being changed to the time and people you spent time with in Forks. You mind is just trying to protect itself from what happened to you leading up to your change on the boat."

"Carlisle she bares many marks for her ordeal. I was able to see them when I first found her." Carlise looked stunned and came closer to me.

"Abby, I am assuming you do not remember I am a doctor. Can I take you into another room and see what evidence there may be from your attack? I like to be able to understand so we can help you. I have a theory I may be able to answer if I see what Eleazar mentioned." I was not sure why he needed to but I agreed. I do not feel like these people would hurt me in any way. I trust them even though I do not remember them. "Edward I know you don't wish for Abby to be out of your sight, but I like you to wait out here to give Abby some privacy. I will bring her right back out after a quick exam.

"Is that what you wish Abby?" I was not sure how many of my clothes were going to be coming off so I really did not want anyone to see. It is enough that Carlisle will be seeing me with so little.

"Yes, please. I will already be feeling exposed."

"Fine Carlisle, but please be quick." Hearing Edward talk this way makes me feel like there was more to our friendship than what I thought. He is a very caring boy. He had been doing all he can to make me feel better. I hate that I can't remember him. Gosh he is beautiful.

"Edward, Can you please contact the rest of the family and tell them what I need them to do? I think we should settle this quickly." Edward nodded to him then passed me along to Carlisle.

"I will be right here waiting for you. I will see you soon." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. He just kissed me. Granted it was not on my lips, but it was still a kiss. The evidence is adding up that we were really close if he is doing that.

Carlisle lead me into a room off the living room. It looked like a library or office. "I am sorry that I do not have a gown for you to wear. Could you please strip down to your undergarments?" I just nodded and took my shirt off and placed it on the desk. I then took off my pants and put that with my shirt.

Carlisle took my hand and lifted it turning my arm so he could view all sides. I was looking too and saw crescent marks that looked like scars all along my biceps that looked like a band that went all around. There was another similar band that went around my stomach. I am not sure if it went completely around. There was another series of marks from my elbow to my wrist.

"Carlisle what made those marks on my skin. Is this normal?"

"Abby I am sorry this has happened to you. Those marks were made with vampires teeth. From the amount you have I will say that you were given them all before your change. The only reason for this many would be to cause you pain."

"He said they made a pretty design and that we was make a tattoo." Oh my. "I recollect something new. I conjure up the pain and the smile on his face. He would bite me and let the venom stay in my blood sometimes to let me feel the burn. Other times he just would place one bite after another with no venom entering any blood streams. I can even relive his laugh as he watch me whither." I did not even realize I was crying venom tears and shaking until I felt someone wrap me in their arms and my face being caressed as my tears were swept away. I realized who it was when I head the comforting words that were coming from Edward.

"Carlisle I think this is enough for tonight. I will bring her to her room and let her rest. This is too much right now." I never head Carlisle respond. He obviously was overrulled by Edward. I realized I was in Edwards arms with very little on when he helped me put back on my clothes. He picked me up holding me bridal style and carried me to a bedroom. He placed me in bed gathering me up to him and just cuddled with me as he petted my head. He made me feel safe. I did not sleep but fell into a relaxing trance listening to Edward hum a melody.


	13. Our Side of the Story

**Isabella & Abrielle**

Disclaimer- No copy-write infringement intended. Just own Abrielle.

* * *

Chapter 13: Our Side of the Story

* * *

Many hours after Edward laid down the law and stole me away to a private room did he decided that we should venture downstairs.

"Edward, I am pleased you and Abby have come down now. I thought we might discuss more on what we were talking about yesterday. I also thought we could let Abby know what is going on with her family and what they think happened."

"I am not so sure Carlisle. I think it may still be to soon. Maybe we should..."

I cut Edward off because I was curious as to what happened. I have been thinking on some of this since our exile to the bedroom. "I like to hear about that. Please I think I am ready."

"You sure? I don't want have you getting upset if it is too much for you."

"I would like to try. Please."

"Of course." He leaned over and kissed my head again and brought me into him as he sat on the sofa.

"Let's start with your family. You were declared dead after your hat and blood were discovered. This was after they did a through search of the area and found no other leads other than more clothing. It was assumed that you were killed by a wild animal. There was a service. As far as we can tell there was no connection between us and your disappearance. You went missing during a game of hide and seek. We were asked if we had seen you when you were not found. It was a long shot hope that you some how left and came to visit us. We started our own search because their visit. Edward originally found your hat. To help your family have closure we planet the hat for them to find. The hat was put on our property we figured as an attempt to get us to come find you. It was obvious you were nowhere on the trail of the person who planted the hat. Edward and Jasper followed that trail and tracked the vampire but was unable to get to them. Emmett and Rosalie came across another trail but it passed over into our land only for a short distance before it went back on the reservations side of the treaty line we were not able to follow it.

"The saving grace in our search was Alice. She was able to see flashes. Because your abducted kept changing his plans we were unable to get a feel on you. That all changed . Alice was able to see you. Alice kept these visions private not letting Edward see. I guessed they were gruesome and wanted to save us from further pain. I suggest you talk to Alice later if you want to know what she saw. She maybe able to tell you what you don't remember to help trigger your memory. There is no rush to do this since I am sure that this will be a very painful experience. I hate to have you exposed to what you have forgotten, but I wanted you to have a choice. This is after all about you." I want my memories back but from the one that returned I can imagine it was similar forms of torture. Am I strong enough to find out what else happened. I will have to think on it later. I am a bit hesitant. Carlisle stopped speaking while I was off in my thoughts. When he knew I was back he continued. "Edward was trying to gauge on where you could be from the report Alice did disperse. Things became clearer when you were in the forest and Edward to a chance and started up north. He is not a superior tracker, but he put everything he could to be able to pinpoint your location. Alice had the vision before the call was placed to me of your arrival in Denali. When Edward heard the information from Alice he left Alice behind and ran as fast as he could to reach you. My call to Edward was almost unnecessary due to Alice's knowledge. But Alice being Alice did had her reasons for wanting to get to you first. She stole a few cars along the way in order to beat Edward since he is a faster runner. I know this because she contacted me. She said she needed to get there before Edward. She said things would be better if she did. She must have seen your amnesia."

"I am sorry to interrupt but I have a few questions that I am curious about."

"That's fine dear. We keep no secrets from you."

"You mentioned Alice seeing things. Can you explain this?"

"I will give you a brief overview. I think everyone would rather be able to tell you about themselves as a way to get reacquainted with you until you either remember or find there is not need to try. Alice has a few of our family are gifted. Alice will got into detail on how her visions work, but for a quick explanation she can see the future to an extent. It was her visions that kept us in the know so we were no kept in the dark of you disappearance. If that were to happen, I think the family would not have been able to hold together like we did. Our love for you is more than you knew. We were severely affected by your abduction. I am not sure if we would have ever been the same if we were not able to find you."

Wow. Finding out that these people feel this strongly about me makes the it more upsetting my lack of memory. Even without the memories to guide me I can feel a pull to Edward and I have similar feelings of safety and trust with Carlisle and Alice.

Again Carlisle was kind enough to wait for me to return to the present for further information.

"I am afraid this part will be a little hard for you. I like to bring up your family. Your mother, step-father, father and sister all believe you to be dead. This is how it should stay as you can probably guess. Becoming a vampire, and a newborn one at that, makes it dangerous for them to be anywhere near you. From your past experiences you can now fully understand the draw to human blood. The call will not stop just because the person in front of you is someone you love dearly. The thirst does not distinguish between the importance of a person and your person feelings. The newborn stage is one of learning and you do not have the strength and will power to overcome such an obstacle. Maybe later when you learn control we can let you see them to say your farewell. We as a family will be happy to keep you update with news of their lives if that is something you wish. For the time being we will stay in Alaska to help in you adjust to your new life. I am not sure if this will help you recogncile, but Alice saw you becoming one of us. She said in her visions your were happy. Even after your abduction she still see you happy being a vampire. You can ask her more on this and I am sure she will give you every detail even down to the shoes you are wearing." He stopped and smiled at this thought.

"I like to say from what I have seen and hear you already show that you have great control. Vampires in the newborn stage can be volatile and have a tendency to break things due to advance strength. For all you have gone through you are surprisingly calm and patient. Those are not usual qualities of a newborn. I am so proud of your assistance in following our diet. After tasting human blood, it must have been hard to switch. You did it. You did it without guidance from anyone, but figured it out on your own. I am proud not only because of all of this to call you my daughter. I hope that you will still want to be apart of our family." I felt such warmth at his words. I already do what to be apart of the family. Will they still really want me if I am not the same. I will have to ask Alice how much I have changed. The last I remembered, I was a loner for the most part. I never had the interest of a boy. Already I have had more affection place upon me from Edward than from my whole life. I wonder what my role is in this family. Carlisle called me his daughter. Would I be Alice and Edward's sister? I guess the affection I received could be classified as brotherly. Another thing to ask Alice. After all would not want to start crushing on someone that is suppose to be a brother. Because I could see that happening.

"I think we should end the talk for now. If you have any questions for me Edward can always call. I need to get to Forks and finalize the move. I will keep Edward updated so Abby he is here to help you. Esme is already at the house with Rosalie and from what I have been told it will be ready tonight. There was not much to do before our things arrive. The boys will be bringing up the stuff and then retrieving the cars that are still at the house. Rose is going to help them. Abby, Esme is looking forward to helping you create your bedroom. You have one but she wants to make it somewhere that would comfortable in." He walked over and placed a kiss on the top of my head. He left the room after having what looked like a silent conversation with Edward. Alice came down the stairs to give her father a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Edward, why don't you take Abby hunting. I think it will help her be able to sift through her thoughts later, plus I plan on stealing her for the night."

"What! Your taking her for the night? Why? I wanted to spend the evening with Abby."

"That is why I suggested that you take her hunting. I could always come along, but I thought you would rather do it alone together. As for why I am stealing her, I thought it was obvious. Carlisle suggested Abby talk to me about what I saw. I think she will be able to handle it better later after a hunt rather than now. Don't you agree?"

"Well I see your point. Can I join you both tonight for your talk?"

"Nope. We are going to have a sleep over and have a little girl time why we talk. I think it will be easier that way. You can always go help the guys bring the cars. After all do you want them driving the Aston Martin?" I think I saw a look of fear cross his face.

"It is only a car. Abby is more important. I like to be around in case she needs me."

"I think it goes beyond that. I know you don't want her out of your sight. I also think you rather know about all the events I saw that I did not tell you about."

"Alice. I think it would be helpful so I could understand what happened. I understand why you did not tell me then. It would have pushed me over the deep end and I would have found it hard to keep hope in finder her." It is remarkable that people can have a conversation about you and not include you. I almost wanted to laugh. It was humorous seeing them argue.

"You better not be near when she starts asking personal questions. If there is a moment tonight when I tell you to go you better. If you don't then somethings that need to be addressed will not be if you are near by. Do you agree to my request?"

"Yes." He looked defeated.

"Oh knock it off Edward. It is nothing bad just personal. Give the girl some space. No I am off. I got things to set up for tonight. Have fun on you outing." With that she gave me a hug and was off like lightning.

Edward stood up and helped me up. He smiled at me. "Would you like to go for a hunt with me?"

"Yes, that would be nice. I like to see someone else do it so I can see if I am doing something wrong."

He lifted his left hand and cupped my chin letting his fingers lightly touch the skin of my jaw in slow movements. " Nonsense, I can't imagine you doing anything wrong. I would still be happy to show you my way. Each of us has our own styles. You will probably enjoy watching Emmett the most. It is quite comical."

He lead me out of the house towards the forest for what probably be an interesting expereince.


End file.
